Kamen Rider Decade: G2
by llamamiah
Summary: My first story! W00T! Well, we finally have some action! 8: St. Patty's Day!
1. Chapter 1

**------Kamen Rider: Decade G2------**

**Episode 1: The Beginning of a New Era**

_The camera flies over a large city, a rural area flies by, and then followed by a typical suburban neighborhood._

_Cut to the inside of a teenage boy's room. A 17 year-old and a 15 year-old are watching __Kamen Rider Decade__ on a __Gateway__ Laptop._

Laptop: "I'm a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"

17-year-old: W00T! That. Was. EPIC PWNAGEZORZINATORZEZ!

15-year-old: Yeah! What he said!

17-year-old: That was the awesome thing I've ever seen. Other than Cherry Bombs 2! 'cause that was the most epic fanfic I've ever read. Right, Zane?

Zane: I've actually never read it, Stewie. My parents won't let me read it.

Stewie: Yeah, it **is** rated M.

Zane: **Yeah…**

_VOIP VOIP VOIP_

_A portal was opening up in their room!_

Tsukasa: Hello.

Stewie & Zane: … AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! You're Decade!!!!!

Tsukasa: Wah!? How'd you know!?

Stewie & Zane: We're **huuuuge** fans!!!!!! Oh, er, um, lucky… guess?

Tsukasa: Hmmm… well, you seem to know a bit about me. Which is why I came here. You see, My power has been deteriorating, and I was told that the only way to stop it is to pass it on to two _new_ Kamen Riders. And that's you.

Stewie & Zane: Hmmm, well, YEAHZLZORZ!!!!!!!!! Course we'll do it! W00T!

Tsukasa: Hmmm, alright.

_Tsukasa pulls out the DecaDriver, then presses a button on the back, which detaches the belt. Tsukasa then presses a button _inside_ the DecaDriver, splitting it in two._

Tsukasa: Here.

_He gives each of us half of the DecaDriver. Suddenly, a glowing white light envelops Stewie's Half and a glowing blue light enveloping Zane's Half._

Stewie: Woah! What the F-

Zane: DON'T finish that sentence!!!

Stewie: -rench Toast. Yeah.

_Zane's Half turns into a full belt what looks like a DVD player with a circular hole in the middle. Stewie's Half turns into a full belt that looks like a spiral notebook with a six-pointed-snowflake-shaped-hole._

Tsukasa: See ya!

* * *

What'll happen next? Maybe a little World-Hopping, perhaps? Find out next time on Kamen Rider Decade: G2


	2. Chapter 2

------Kamen Rider Decade: G2------

Episode 2: Meet the Friends (and Family)

Tsukasa: See ya!

Stewie: Wait! Aw crap! He's gone!

Zane: Duh. He just left through a portal after saying "see ya" so of **course** he's gone!

Stewie: Right.

_Suddenly, loud footsteps are heard._

Stewie: OH crap.

???: Hey guys! Thanks for letting us stay here!

???: Yeah! And that rec room is **awesome**! Hey, why do you have so many X-Rated movies?

Stewie: STFU Caleb! Your mom's fat!

Caleb: Dude, I didn't say anything. Right, Andrew?

Andrew: You said everything, dude.

Caleb: Shut up!

_MORE Footstep are heard, this time from the other direction._

Stewie: Hey girls.

???: Hi Stewie!

???: I was gonna say hi you *Censored*!

???: *Censored* you, Kat!

Kat: *CensorCensored* your mom, Emmie!

Stewie: Stop that both of you! Good Morning Emmie. Good Morning Kat.

Emmie: He said my name first! HA!

Kat: Shut up!

_A vicious and graphic and completely hot catfight ensues._

Stewie: Om nom nom. _Is eating popcorn_.

Zane: Gimme some! _Reaches over to steal popcorn, but is met by Stewie's hand, holding popcorn for Zane._

Caleb & Andrew: Us too! _Grab Popcorn from Stewie._

???, ???, ??? & ???: ahem.

_Everyone looks over to the __**third**__ staircase, Emmie & Kat stop fighting, Emmie glomps Stewie, who __**smiles**__, Kat punches Emmie, then glomps Stewie, who smiles __**again**__, and Emmie throws Kat at the wall, then continues glomping Stewie._

???: We're here now **give us chocolate**! Right Grace?

Grace: Yeah Sarah! **Give us chocolate**! Right Brooke?

Brooke: Yeah Grace! **Give us chocolate**! Right Nora?

Nora: _Is chasing butterflies she brought into the room._

Stewie: _Screams like a little girl at the butterflies._

Sarah: Shut up and **give us chocolate**!

Stewie: NO! We're having chocolate chip pancakes, and _not_ chocolate bars! Mom said I wasn't treating you guys right!

Sarah: Well at least it has **chocolate**.

_They all head down to the kitchen through the __**4th**__ staircase, and Stewie makes choco-chip flapjacks._

Zane: OH F00P!

Stewie: What?

Zane: Tsukasa. Decade. Ring a bell?

Stewie: OH CRAP!

Emmie: Hey, you guys were visited buy a completely random person during the night too?

Stewie: Yeah wait… **TOO!?!?!?**

Emmie: Yeah someone named Eleanor came into our room during the night, took out a sword, gave me half of it, then disappeared. I fell asleep when it turned into a missile launcher.

Caleb: Someone named Eleanor came into my room and gave me half a sword, which then turned into a shotgun. I fell asleep then.

Kat: After Emmie fell asleep (cough cough Lazy $$ cough cough) I woke up and there was some guy named Kaito and he had gun that split in half and he gave me half the he disappeared and it turned into a dagger and I fell asleep.

Stewie: _trying to breathe (is failing)._

Andrew: Some guy named Kaito came into my room with half a gun and Caleb was asleep and he had half a gun and he gave it to me and it turned into a spear and I fell asleep.

Zane: _is close to passing out._

Sarah: Well some guy named Scott came into our room with a cross and gave me and Grace half of it and mine turned into a Yin-Yang Symbol.

Grace: Mine turned into a six-sided star.

Sarah & Grace: Then we fell asleep!

Stewie: _is close to a heart attack._

Brooke: And some guy named Patrick came into our room after Sarah and Grace fell asleep and he had a belt and he gave me and Nora each half of the buckle and mine turned a PS3 Controller.

Nora: Mine turned into a Wiimote.

Stewie: And that's it?

Everyone but Stewie and Zane: Yeah, pretty much.

Zane: You were visited by Decade Kamen Riders and they gave you their powers. So you're all Kamen Riders. Has that projector always been there? And why do I have a CD, and why is there a CD drive on that projector? And has that screen directly in front of the projector always been there? So what should we do? Hey this CD has the W logo on it! Any ideas?

Stewie: _Hits Zane in the head._ Idiot! Gimme the CD! _Zane Obliges._ Now. Projector with CD Drive. CD. With W on it. Screen. WORLD HOPPING!!!!!!

Zane: _blinks_

Stewie: _Hits Zane in the head._ _Then puts CD in CD drive on projector. "W-B-X" starts playing. Picture of W's world appears on projector._

Emmie: Sweet Music.

_Everyone starts dancing while Stewie starts breakdancing and everyone starts cheering._

Everyone except Stewie: Go Stewie! Go Stewie! Go Stewie!

_Stewie stands up and starts waving his arm and making a very annoying noise while looking out the window._

Stewie: Woooo Woooo Woooo Woooo Woooo Woooo!

_Told ya it was annoying_.

_Everyone looks out the window to see them traveling through dimensions. Emmie hits Stewie in the head._

Emmie: What's going on?!?!?!

Stewie: We're going to the W world.

Emmie: W?

Stewie: One of the Kamen Riders.

_The window flashes to a city landscape with lots of windmills._

Stewie: We're in Futo! w00t!

Everyone but Stewie and Zane: Fu-wha?

* * *

_What'll happen next time? Maybe some new characters? Find out on Kamen Rider Decade: G2!_


	3. Chapter 3

**------Kamen Rider Decade: G2------**

**Episode 3: A Whole New Woooooorld**

Stewie: We're in Futo!

Everyone but Stewie and Zane: Fu-Whaaaaa?

Stewie: Futo is the "Windy City," where Kamen Rider W resides!

Emmie: OK. So, who's "W?"

Zane: W is the Kamen Rider of this world, who is half and half, and formed from two people.

Kat: OK. Is that him right there?

_Everyone looks out the window to find Kamen Rider W._

Stewie: Hey! Yeah it is!

Andrew: What's he fighting?

Zane: Those are Dopants, humans that use USB Stick things called "Gaia Memories" to turn into monsters.

Grace: They look pretty weak.

Stewie: That's cause they are! Those are Masquerade Dopants, the weakest Dopants of ALL TIME.

Nora: What's that red thing?

Stewie: WTF? That's the Magma Dopant! He was destroyed in episode 1!

Zane: He looks stronger.

Brooke: What do you mean?

Stewie: Ah crap. Whoever it is reached level two with the Magma Memory.

Caleb: That sucks.

Stewie: Time to HENSHIN!!!

Everyone but Stewie & Zane: Huh?

Zane: It means "Transform."

Everyone but Stewie & Zane: Aaaah.

_Everyone pulls out their Henshin Devices:_

_Stewie and Zane's Belts_

_Emmie's Rocket Launcher_

_Kat's "Sword"_

_Caleb's Shotgun_

_Andrew's Spear_

_Sarah's Yin-Yang Symbol_

_Grace's Hexacle_

_Brooke's PS3 Controller_

_Nora's Wiimote_

_And then the theme song plays!_

**Kamen Rider Defense: What does he see as he travels through the worlds?**

**I'm on the road.**

**Nothing can stop me now!**

**Don't get in my way.**

**So what if I have ADH ooh a cow!**

**There's no limit to what I can do.**

**As long as I'm with all of you!**

**I am the Defender of Worlds!**

**I will protect you, my Girls!**

**Oh, and you guys too.**

**Doo doo DOO dooo **_**DOOO**_**!**

**I am a Frozen Feline!**

**I am a SandBro!**

**I have a Fleet for Time!**

**I have Monsters that GO!**

**There's no limit to what I can do.**

**As long as I'm with all of you!**

**I Shine in the Night!**

**I am the Biggest Beetle!**

**I protect the Photonic Light!**

**I am FanBoy SQUEEZLE!**

**There's no limit to what I can do.**

**As long as I'm with all of you!**

**My Power is Ancient!**

**My Strength Evolves!**

**I am a Crossover well Spent!**

**My Banjo has a Revolve!**

**There's no limit to what I can do.**

**As long as I'm with all of you!**

**There's no limit to what I can do.**

**As long as I'm with all of you!**

**There's no limit to what I can do.**

**As long as I'm with all of you!**

_Everyone runs out of the house._

Stewie: Hey. Let's do this.

_He puts a notebook-shaped belt buckle on is waist. An ice blue belt forms. He pulls out a notebook and opens it. There are pockets inside with notes in them, He pulls out the first one. It has an image of a white Rider from the shoulders up with ice blue notes coming out of its head._

Stewie: Henshin!

_He puts the note in front of him and turns it around, revealing an ice blue barcode that looks like the Rider's head. He pulls the triangle-shaped parts on the sides of his belt out, causing a slot to open in the top. Stewie puts the note into the slot._

DefenDriver: Kamen Ride-o:

_Stewie slams the triangle parts closed, causing the note to turn 90 degrees._

DefenDriver: D-D-D-Defense!

_An ice blue snowflake-shaped hologram appears in front of Stewie. A similar white hologram appears behind him. An ice blue pencil falls out of Stewie's pocket and floats next to him. The white engulfs him, forming a white spandex suit. The ice blue shatters and shoots onto his body, forming shields. The pencil turns in to energy and shoots at the sides of Stewie's head, forming notes in a snowflake design._

Stewie: This feels sweet!

_He runs towards the masquerade Dopants and starts kicking and punching them, knocking them out of their transformations. The Gaia Memories fall to the ground, shattering on impact._

Stewie: Hm. That was easy.

_W looks at Defense as if in shock. He then quickly changes the Gaia Memories in his belt._

W Driver: Heato! Toriggah!

_W changes from green-and-black to red-and-blue. A gun appears on his chest, which he quickly grabs and starts shooting fireballs at his opponents._

_Grace quickly grabs her Hexacle pendant and pulls on the sides of the star, opening it up to reveal a slot. She pulls a card out of a book on a belt that illogically appeared. The card shows a black, very thick Hexacle pendant with slots coming out of the top._

Grace: Yay! My turn!

_She flips the card around and it shows a half-green, half-silver letter "T." She puts it into the slot on the DaffaDriver (Hexacle Pendant). An energy string goes from the DaffaDriver, around her neck, and back; forming a necklace-like attaching-thingy. She places the card into the slot on the pendant._

DaffaDriver: Henshin Ride-O:

_Grace slams the pendant shut._

DaffaDriver: Team Drivah!

_The DaffaDriver transforms into the Hexacle shown on the card._

Grace: Aright! Let's see…

_She reaches into her pockets and pulls out a sandy-yellow Gaia Memory, and an orange one. She presses the buttons one at a time._

Sandy-Yellow Memory: Sando-Stormu!

Orange Memory: Diji!

_She places the Memories in the slots of the Team Driver._

Grace: Henshin!

_She quickly pulls the slots from the top to the sides. A sandy-yellow rose with orange details surrounds her. The rose hardens and is then shattered, revealing a Rider. The rider is separated by a black line. It has one sandy-yellow side, and the other orange. It has a skirt, which I guess means it's a girl. She steps forward with her left foot and strikes a pose where her left fist reaches towards the sky, while the right reaches towards the ground._

Rider: Will your path be to heaven?

_She opens her left hand._

Rider: Or to hell?

_She opens her right hand._

Rider: Let's find out!

Kat: Who are you?!

Rider: Seriously? You haven't figured it out? I'M GRACE FOR CRING OUT LOUD!!!

Everyone but Grace: Aaahhh.

Grace: But when I'm like this, call me Team.

_Team grabs a laser gun that has the main barrel pointed up, with a smaller barrel pointing forwards._

_By now, Defense and Double have finished the Masquerade Dopants, and look towards Team. She quickly runs over to them and pushes Defense out of the way._

Defense: Hey!

Team: Sorry. (To W) Let's finish him off, OK?

W: Um, Okay.

_W pulls out the Trigger Memory and stick it into the slot on the gun, the Trigger Magnum._ _Team pulls out the Digi Memory and sticks it in the back of the laser gun._

Zane: Hey! What's the gun called?

Team: The Digi Blaster!

Trigger Magnum: Toriggah!

Digi Blaster: Diji!

Both Guns: Maximum Drive-O!

Team: Prepare to be Double-Teamed!

_Kat, Emmie, Defense, and W start laughing uproariously._

Team: What? Did I say something? What's so funny?

Defense: You'll understand when you're older.

Team: O…K then. Alright, what should we call this?

_W's right eye light's up and a voice starts speaking._

Voice from W: Well, sand mixed with fire makes glass, so how 'bout… Glass Burst?

Team: Great Idea! Alright, on 3. 1. 2. 3.

Team and W: Glass Bursto!

_A stream of fire and a beam of sand shoot from the Trigger Magnum and Digi Blaster, respectively. They quickly mix together, forming a spiral of glass. The glass quickly shoots through the Magma Dopant, making it explode. The man left where the Magma Dopant was, is, in fact, not a man at all. It is a Dalmatian, and appears to be very confused. The Magma Memory quickly shatter. Defense and W quickly De-Henshin, revealing Stewie and a man wearing a fedora and trench coat._

Man w/ Detective Getup: Hey, Burner. Over here.

_The dog, apparently named "Burner," rushes to the detective looking guy, who picks him up._

Man w/ Detective Getup: The Fire Department's been looking for you. Let's go.

_The detective looking guy runs across the street to a two-floor pool hall, dog still in arms._

Emmie: That was… Weird.

Stewie: Yeah. Yeah, it was.

_Grace De-Henshins and rushes over to them._

Grace: How'd I do?

_Zane kneels down and ruffles her hair._

Zane: You did great.

* * *

_**A/n: Hey! Llama here. Just wanted to say thanks for reading this, if you are reading this, that is.**_

_**So, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I've been unmotivated. Yeah. Hope you Enjoy!**_

_**PEACE!**_

_**This has been a Llama Production.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: There's a surprise at the end of this chapter! SO! Read on!**_

**---Kamen Rider Decade: G2---**

**Episode 4: Introductory Action!**

_Last Time, on KR DCD: G2!_

_Stewie: Futo is the "Windy City," where Kamen Rider W resides!_

_Zane: Those are Dopants, humans that use USB Stick things called "Gaia Memories" to turn into monsters_

_Everyone pulls out their Henshin Devices_

_Stewie: Henshin!_

_An ice blue snowflake-shaped hologram appears in front of Stewie. A similar white hologram appears behind him. An ice blue pencil falls out of Stewie's pocket and floats next to him. The white engulfs him, forming a white spandex suit. The ice blue shatters and shoots onto his body, forming shields. The pencil turns in to energy and shoots at the sides of Stewie's head, forming notes in a snowflake design._

_Grace: Henshin!_

_She quickly pulls the slots from the top to the sides. A sandy-yellow rose with orange details surrounds her. The rose hardens and is then shattered, revealing a Rider. The rider is separated by a black line. It has one sandy-yellow side, and the other orange. It has a skirt, which I guess means it's a girl. She steps forward with her left foot and strikes a pose where her left fist reaches towards the sky, while the right reaches towards the ground._

_Grace: Will your path be to heaven? Or to Hell? Let's find out!_

_Team and W: Glass Bursto!_

_A stream of fire and a beam of sand shoot from the Trigger Magnum and Digi Blaster, respectively. They quickly mix together, forming a spiral of glass. The glass quickly shoots through the Magma Dopant, making it explode. The man left where the Magma Dopant was, is, in fact, not a man at all. It is a Dalmatian, and appears to be very confused. The Magma Memory quickly shatters._

_Grace: How'd I do?_

_Zane kneels down and ruffles her hair._

_Zane: You did great._

-_-_x-_-

Stewie: Alright! Our first fight. That was sweet.

Everyone but Stewie & Grace: *ahem*

Stewie: Oh yeah. You guys didn't get to fight.

Emmie: Whah?! Were you guys wearing those outfits 5 seconds ago?

Stewie: We should say the same thing for you.

_Their clothes had suddenly changed. Stewie was wearing an ice blue trench coat, which matched his flame orange fedora (with Spade 42 Playing card placed in the rim) perfectly._

_Emmie was wearing a green hoodie and purple jeans with teardrop-like chains connecting the pockets._

_Kat was wearing a red t-shirt with silver shorts and a crimson-and-gold digital camera hanging around her neck._

_Zane had a yellow-and-blue cop uniform, accented by a white wave going across the black t-shirt underneath._

_Caleb had a blue sportscoat and black t-shirt with a neon-green skull, in addition to black jeans._

_Andrew had a lime-green unzipped hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath bearing several yin-yang symbols. This was added to with red jeans covered in zippers._

_Sarah was wearing a sleeveless/frontless/hooded/way too big for her yellow t-shirt over a white-and-blue striped long-sleeved shirt, which was added to with black jeans._

_Grace was dressed in a red hoodie with black floral designs and a pair of black shorts with red floral designs._

_Brooke had a dirt-brown trench coat added to with a black t-shirt adorned with a white wolf head. This was further added to with a pair of black sweatpants adorned with crescent moons._

_Nora had on a blue jacket and white hoodie underneath, further added to with a black pair of sweatpants._

Nora: OOH! Coo clothes!

Kat: STEWIE! How did this happen!?

Stewie: Apparently we get new outfits and jobs in every world, just like Tsukasa.

Kat: Wait, job?

Zane: Yeah, we should all have jobs. Hey! Everyone, check your pockets for an ID Card!

_Everyone looks in their pockets, each of them pulling out a small card._

Kat: I'm the photographer for the Special Crimes division of the Futo Times!

Stewie: I'm the second-in-command for the same part of the Futo Times.

_Emmie has a look of pure terror on her face._

Stewie: What's wrong, babe?

Emmie: I'm the article writer for the Special Crimes division of the Futo Times.

Stewie: So?

Emmie: I can't do this! I'm mentally Retarded!!!

_Stewie kisses Emmie passionately._

Stewie: You're not mentally retarded. 'K?

Emmie: Umm… O… K.

_She passes out into Stewie's arms._

Stewie: This happens way too much.

_Kat slaps Emmie across the face. Emmie jolts up._

Kat: There. You're awake.

Emmie: I SHALL KILL YOU!!!

_Stewie kisses both of them passionately._

Stewie: Stop fighting. 'K?

Kat & Emmie: OK.

-_-_x-_-

_Cut to Zane, Andrew and Caleb._

Zane: SWEET! I'm the second-in-command of the Special Crimes Department of the Futo PD!

Caleb: I'm the spy of the same thing.

Andrew: I'm the intelligence tracker of the same thing!

Zane: Sweet! We're together!

-_-_x-_-

_Cut to the girls (Sarah, Grace, Brooke, and Nora._

Sarah: I'm the Detection Specialist for the…Narumi Detective Agency?

Grace: I'm in charge of… Research for the Narumi Detective Agency?

Brooke: I'm the Tracker for the same place!

Nora: I'm in the same place, but I'm the boss's assistant.

Sarah: What the heck **is** this place?

-_-_x-_-

_The three groups converge at the front door of the house._

Stewie: Emmie, Kat, n I are working for the newspaper.

Kat: What are you guys' jobs?

Zane: Andrew, me, n Caleb are working at the police department. How 'bout you, girls?

Sarah: We're working somewhere called the "Narumi Detective Agency." Whatever that is.

Stewie: O.o

Zane: O_O

Caleb: What's wrong with you two?

Stewie: That's… where W… works.

Zane: O…. M…. G….

_BUZZ!_

Stewie: BWAAAH! What was that?

Zane: Check your pocket.

Stewie: Wha? A PDA?

PDA: Greetings! I am KR PDA! I am here to guide all of you through the worlds, providing you with information, news, and data.

Stewie: Cool. Hey, what are all the riders for this world?

PDA: There are 3 "Official" Riders: W, Accel, and Skull.

Zane: SKULL?!?

PDA: Yes. His name is Ryouryou Hisoka, first name Hisoka.

Sarah: Wouldn't the first name be Ryouryou?

Kat: No because in Japanese, the last name comes first.

PDA: Thank you Kat.

Kat: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?!?!?

PDA: I am of the second mot powerful group of information, the KR PDA's, so, I know many things.

Emmie: Second most powerful? Why second? What's first?

Stewie: To guess, I'd have to say the Gaia Library.

PDA: Yes, that and its counterparts.

Caleb: Counterparts?

PDA: Yes, there are multiple True Gaia Memories. You ten are some of their users.

Stewie: WHAT? I've got a Gaia Library?

PDA: Well, somewhat. You have the Gaia deviantArt. Zane is the owner of the Gaia Youtube; Kat's is the Gaia Con; Brooke, the Gaia Dojo. Emmie has the Gaia Concert Hall. Caleb is the owner of the Gaia Graveyard; Andrew, the Gaia Arcade. Sarah's being the Gaia Classroom; Grace's is the Gaia Garden; Nora, the Gaia Casino.

Stewie: Gaia dA? W00T!

Zane: Gaia Youtube? EPIC W00T!

Kat: *Fangirl Squeel* Gaia Con! YES! Wait, what's a Gaia Library?

Stewie: The Gaia Library is what a certain someone has locked in his head. He goes into it and puts in keywords, locating a specific book. He then reads the book in a matter of seconds, finding out specific info. My guess would be Zane has Videos, I have Art, and Kat has Anime related *censored*.

Sarah: Not in front of the girls!

Stewie: OK! OK! I get it!

Emmie: Can we get back to that "Skull" guy?

PDA: Forgive me. Anyways, Skull has the Lost Driver.

_A picture of the Lost Driver is shown in hologram._

PDA: It has only one Gaia Memory Slot, but he has three Memories.

Stewie: Wait. THREE MEMORIES!? I thought he only had the Skull Memory!

PDA: He indeed had the Skull Memory, but the other two are currently unknown. In addition, Skull is in possession of three Memory Gadgets: the Goliath Phone, the Widow Shock, and the Flying Squirrel Shot.

Zane: Woah, three Memory Gadgets? Sweet!

Caleb: What's a Memory Gadget?

PDA: A Memory Gadget looks as a common object, but with its signature Pseudo Memory, it turns into an animal, which can be used to scout, or possibly be activated in battle.

Caleb: Ah. Cool.

PDA: Skull is also in possession of the SkullBoildr, which is his half-n-half motorycle that has three states.

Grace: OOH! What are they?

PDA: They are the SkullBoildr, a basic motorcycle. The SkullTubular is another, where the white back is switched for a silver one, enabling flight. Then there's the SkullSplasher, where the back is changed for the red counterpart, enabling aquatic transportation.

Brooke: Where does he keep all of them?

PDA: He has a secret base with part of it changing into a truck, containing a drum on the back where the three backs are stored.

Everyone but the PDA: Aaaahh.

Stewie: Well, we should be heading to work now.

PDA: Wait! I just remembered that each of you has of copy of myself, with updates discovered by one being sent to the others.

Andrew: Sweet.

_The three groups head off to their respective jobs._

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, here's the big surprise. Scroll down to see it!**_

_**I AM ACCEPTING OC SUBMISSIONS!!**_

_**You can submit two OC's per world, so get cracking! Oh and here's the form! BTW, enter your OC in a review.**_

_**Name: (Simple Enough)**_

_**Rider Name: (What the Rider is called, like Double or Siamese.)**_

_**Height: (Self Explanatory.)**_

_**Weight: (Or *slapped*/"I Shall kill You" instead.)**_

_**Rider System: (Tell what world its for, and explain its basic features.)**_

_**Forms: (If your Rider has forms (WHICH IT SHOULD!) then list them here.)**_

_**Items A: (Transformation items, i.e. Gaia Memories, Fuestles.)**_

_**Items B: (Other Items, i.e. Weapons, Memory Gadgets, Upgrades)**_

_**Items C: (Vehicles, etc.)**_

_**Thanx and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**---Kamen Rider Decade: G2---**

**Episode 4: Finally, we actually DO SOMETHING!**

_Last Time on KR DCD, G2!_

_Zane: Yeah, we should all have jobs._

_Stewie: Emmie, Kat, n I are working for the newspaper_

_Zane: Andrew, me, n Caleb are working at the police department. How 'bout you, girls?_

_Sarah: We're working somewhere called the "Narumi Detective Agency." Whatever that is._

_PDA: Greetings! I am KR PDA! I am here to guide all of you through the worlds, providing you with information, news, and data. There are 3 "Official" Riders: W, Accel, and Skull. Well, somewhat. You have the Gaia deviantArt. Zane is the owner of the Gaia Youtube; Kat's is the Gaia Con; Brooke, the Gaia Dojo. Emmie has the Gaia Concert Hall. Caleb is the owner of the Gaia Graveyard; Andrew, the Gaia Arcade. Sarah's being the Gaia Classroom; Grace's is the Gaia Garden; Nora, the Gaia Casino. Each of you has of copy of myself, with updates discovered by one being sent to the others._

-_-_x-_-

_Stewie, Kat, and Emmie are walking through the street. Emmie sees something up ahead._

Emmie: Look! It's the Futo Times HQ!

Kat: It's pretty freakin' huge.

Stewie: You can say that again.

Kat: It's pretty freakin' huge.

Stewie: Yup.

Emmie: Yeah.

_The three walk in the front door and head to the reception desk._

Stewie: Hi, we have jobs here and were wondering how to sign in.

Receptionist: What are your names?

Stewie: This is Emmie Custod and Kat Werdan. I'm Stewart Hall.

Receptionist: Hm. You are to present your IDs and go straight to the thirteenth floor, where the Special Crimes Department.

_They swipe their IDs and head to the elevator._

Stewie: Elevator Music sucks.

Kat: Yeah.

_Stewie's ears perk up and his head starts bobbing._

Emmie: What are you doing.

Stewie: This song is Cyclone Effect, one of the coolest W themes.

Kat: Do we have a theme?

_Yep!_

**Kamen Rider Defile: What do those dreaming eyes see as she travels through the worlds?**

**I see three things…**

**As I travel.**

**I see a friends, love…**

**And a rival.**

**I will never stop when I'm with you!**

**I will fight on to surpass you!**

**I am a Medical Transport!**

**I Fight with my Hands!**

**I have an Aerial Time Port!**

**I come from a Far-off land!**

**I will never stop when I'm with you!**

**I will fight on to surpass you!**

**I am a Drop of Poison!**

**I am the Shining Moth!**

**I gather treasures long gone!**

**I have Youth! YOSH!**

**I will never stop when I'm with you!**

**I will fight on to surpass you!**

**My Power is Old.**

**I Made a Theory.**

**My Food is Gold.**

**My Music is Cheery.**

**I will never stop when I'm with you!**

**I will fight on to surpass you!**

**I will never stop when I'm with you!**

**I will fight on to surpass you!**

**I will never stop when I'm with you!**

**I will fight on to surpass you!**

_The three have reached the thirteenth floor and are stepping out o the elevator._

Stewie: This place is sweet!

_Indeed it is. There are holographic display screens for computers, extremely fast printers, and its own… Orb… Thing?_

Kat: What's that orb?

???: That is our Pseudo Gaia Memory. It acts as a super encyclpedia.

_A man wearing a white suit with a black skeletal-design tee-shirt walks up to them._

Emmie: Who are you?

???: Pardon me. I am Ryouryou Hisoka. And you are?

_The three quickly put their heads together and murmur._

Emmie: This guy is Skull!

Stewie: I know!

Kat: Let's get on his good side.

Stewie & Emmie: Right!

_They stand back up to find him staring at them quizzically._

Stewie: Sorry. I'm Stewie, this is Emmie, and this is Kat.

Hisoka: Pleasure to meet you. Let's get to work. Kat, you hang out here. When Dopants appear, follow me and take photos of them.

Kat: Right!

Hisoka: Emmie, write some articles with the info we have.

Emmie: Right!

Hisoka: Stewie, hang out here and help Emmie. When Kat leaves, come with us and take notes on the Dopant.

Stewie: Right!

-_-_x-_-

_We see Zane, Andrew, and Caleb rushing to the Police Department._

Zane: This is so cool!

Andrew: I know! We have jobs!

Caleb: Why are we running?

Zane: So we can get to work as soon as possible!

Caleb: Uuggh.

_They reach the PD and walk in the front door. After a quick conversation with the receptionist, they head upstairs. They soon reach the Special Crimes room._

Zane: We're gonna meet Ryu! Yeah!

Andrew: Who's Ryu?

Zane: Ryu is basically Accel. He has a grudge against the Weather Memory user, who killed his family.

Caleb: That sucks.

_They open the door to find a man in a red leather jacket sitting at the desk, ignoring two men sitting on the other side of the room. One of the two men strangely has a back scratcher._

Andrew: Hey! We're the new recruits for the Special Crimes Unit!

Red Jacket Guy: Hello. I'm Terui Ryu and these are my bumbling cohorts.

Man with Back Scratcher: I'm Jinno Mikio and this is Makura Shun.

Caleb: Nice to meet ya.

Zane: You guys're awesome!

Shun: You three should be honored to join the Special Crimes Unit.

Andrew: We are.

Ryu: Sit down at a desk and start doing paperwork. That's your job 'til a Dopant shows up. Then you're gonna follow us to the scene of the crime. Andrew, you follow the Dopant and keep track of its path.

Andrew: Right!

Ryu: Caleb, follow Andrew and take notes on its abilities.

Caleb: Right.

Ryu: Zane, stick with me and observe how I react.

Zane: Right!

_The three sit down at empty desks and start writing on various pieces of paper._

-_-_x-_-

_The girls are seen hanging out at home._

Sarah: I'm bored.

Grace: Same here.

Brooke: Why don't we go to work? It's right across the street.

Nora: Yeah, they're gonna think we don't wanna work.

Grace: Yeah! Let's go!

Sarah: Alright.

_They walk out the door and walk across the street. They reach the pool hall and go upstairs. They soon see the guy in the detective getup, as well as a woman who appears to be in high school._

Sarah: Hi, we're the new people. I'm Sarah, and these are Grace, Brooke, and Nora.

Woman: Hi! I'm Narumi Akiko, the boss around here. This is the detective, Hidari Shotaro. What are your jobs?

Sarah: I'm the Detection Specialist. What does that even **mean**?

Akiko: It means you'll follow Shotaro around and help him out.

Grace: I'm in charge of research. So I just sit around reading textbooks to figure out what's going on?

Akiko: I probably shouldn't be asking this… but do you know what the Gaia Library is?

Grace Actually, yeah. I have the Gaia Garden, apparently.

Shotaro: Gaia Garden? You?!?

Sarah: Yeah, and I have the Gaia classroom, Brooke has the Gaia Dojo, and Nora has the Gaia Casino.

Shotaro: Oh my god! Four more true Gaia Memories! This is great!

Brooke: Except, I'm the tracker and Nora's the boss's assistant.

Shotaro: Hmm. Brooke, do you have **skills**__in tracking?

Brooke: I can guarantee my sense of smell and my hearing are ten times better than yours!

Shotaro: Hmm. Alright. Sarah, do you have any skills in detection?

Sarah: I was the three year-running detective in my school.

Shotaro: Alright. Nora, do you have any skill in being a boss?

Nora: Yeah! I'm always telling people what to do and they always listen!

Shotaro: Alright. One question; have you heard of "Kamen Rider?"

Brooke: Heard of it? We **are** Kamen Riders!

Shotaro: WHAT?! Do you use Gaia Memories?

Sarah: Occasionally. We probably will for most of the time you know us.

Shotaro: OK. Welcome to the team! Sarah, Brooke; follow me and I'll show you the hotspots around town.

Sarah & Brooke: Right!

Shotaro: Akiko, introduce Grace to Philip.

Akiko: Right!

Shotaro: Nora, follow Akiko, OK?

Nora: OK!

_They go on their separate paths._

-_-_x-_-

_Four hours later…_

-_-_x-_-

_Shotaro, Sarah, and Brooke are just returning to the office when a cry goes out._

Shotaro: Let's go!

-_-_x-_-

_Zane, Andrew, and Caleb have explained things to Ryu and are hanging out when the alarm goes off._

Ryu: Dopant. Come on!

-_-_x-_-

_Stewie, Kat, and Emmie have explained their being Kamen Riders to Hisoka and he has told them he is Skull. Suddenly, an alert hologram goes off._

Hisoka: It's a Dopant. Let's ride!

-_-_x-_-

_Stewie, Kat, and Emmie have arrived at the scene of the crime in Stewie's sports car, the SiamLeaprd. Hisoka quickly arrives on the SkullBoildr._

Stewie: Ah! The Dopant!

_They catch sight of a Dopant covered in black ice, and surrounded by similarly colored smoke._

Emmie: I wonder what kind of Dopant it is. Let's find out!

_Emmie pulls out a green and purple missile launcher known as the DefiDriver. She then pulls a note from the folder on the belt that suddenly appeared on her waist. She quickly slides the note into a holder and pushes it forwards._

DefiDriver: Kamen Ride-O…

_Emmie quickly points the DefiDriver to the sky and pulls the trigger, launching a missile upwards._

Emmie: Henshin!

DefiDriver: D-D-D-Defile!

_10 drops of poison fall around Emmie, and then turn into holograms of riders. They dance around Emmie and then, one by one, they shoot onto her, forming a bodysuit and armor. A rubber band in her hair that had fallen out turns into three notes, and shoot at Defile's helmet, spreading color through her suit._

Defile: Goshujin oujou… waga kamei!

Kat: I know quite a bit of Japanese… but what does that even mean?!?

Stewie: It means "Your death… is my command!"

Defile: Seriously? I just said something and I had no clue what it meant! ANYWAYS! Pay attention, Dopant!

_The Dopant looks over at her and is surprised._

Dopant: Hahaha! You think you can beat me. I don't care how many there are, you wil all die!

BANG!

_The Dopant falls forwards and looks behind him to find Skull brandishing the Skull Magnum and walking past it._

Skull: Take it from here, Defile.

Defile: Right!

_She quickly shoots multiple missiles at the Dopant. The first couple hit it, but then it starts blocking and dodging._

DefiDriver: Weapon Ride-O…

_The trigger is pulled and a missile shoots up without exploding._

DefiDriver: D-D-D-Defile Shaft!

_The missile extends and a handgrip is formed. Defile grabs it and rushes in, smashes the Dopant repeatedly._

Dopant: WAA! Help!

Defile: Nope! Let's finish this!

_She tosses the missile turned-staff away and pulls out a note. She quickly places it in the DefiDriver._

DefiDriver: Final Attack Ride-O…

_She pulls the trigger while going into a fighting stance._

DefiDriver: D-D-D-Defile!

_Holographic pieces of lined paper appear from Defile, to a little bit beyond the Dopant at a slight angle. She swings her hand down, and then left, folding the paper into notes._

Defile: Goshujin itonami… watashi!

Kat: …and that means?

Stewie: "Your life… is mine!"

_Defile runs through the cards, gaining speed as she goes. She rushes past the Dopant, much to everyone's confusion._

Defile: HA!

_She turns around and roundhouse kicks the opponent, causing an explosion of green smoke._

_The Narumi Detective shows up, alongside the Futo PD's Special Crimes unit._

Philip: Let's see who it is.

Shotaro: Not that we don't already know.

_They wave away the smoke to see a black cat, looking extremely freaked out._

Shotaro: Thirteen, the missing kitty that belongs to that old cat lady.

Philip: Let's go, Thirteen.

_Thirteen rushes towards Philip, who grabs him and carries him away._

Defile: Let's get out of this suit!

_She De-Henshins and walks over to her friends._

Emmie: In your face Kat!

_Stewie kisses both of them passionately._

Stewie: Stop fighting. 'K?

Kat & Emmie: OK.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading this! Finally, action! Oh, and the only review I received that I know of is from my best friend. REVIEW! I COMMAND THEE!**_

_***ahem* Thanks for everyone's support! I have some hits from Malaysia! I don't even know where that is! Keep Readin', please!**_

_**PEACE!**_

_**This has been a Llama Production.**_


	6. Chapter 5 addon 1

_**---Kamen Rider Decade: G2---**_

_**Episode 5.1: Finally, We actually DO SOMETHING! (Another Story)**_

_Last time, on KR DCD G2..._

_Zane: Yeah, we should all have jobs._

_Stewie: Emmie, Kat, n I are working for the newspaper_

_Zane: Andrew, me, n Caleb are working at the police department. How 'bout you, girls?_

_Sarah: We're working somewhere called the "Narumi Detective Agency." Whatever that is._

_PDA: Greetings! I am KR PDA! I am here to guide all of you through the worlds, providing you with information, news, and data. There are 3 "Official" Riders: W, Accel, and Skull. Well, somewhat. You have the Gaia deviantArt. Zane is the owner of the Gaia Youtube; Kat's is the Gaia Con; Brooke, the Gaia Dojo. Emmie has the Gaia Concert Hall. Caleb is the owner of the Gaia Graveyard; Andrew, the Gaia Arcade. Sarah's being the Gaia Classroom; Grace's is the Gaia Garden; Nora, the Gaia Casino. Each of you has of copy of myself, with updates discovered by one being sent to the others._

-_-_x-_-

_We see Zane, Andrew, and Caleb rushing to the Police Department._

Zane: This is so cool!

Andrew: I know! We have jobs!

Caleb: Why are we running?

Zane: So we can get to work as soon as possible!

Caleb: Uuggh.

_They reach the PD and walk in the front door. After a quick conversation with the receptionist, they head upstairs. They soon reach the Special Crimes room._

Zane: We're gonna meet Ryu! Yeah!

Andrew: Who's Ryu?

Zane: Ryu is basically Accel. He has a grudge against the Weather Memory user, who killed his family.

Caleb: That sucks.

_They open the door to find a man in a red leather jacket sitting at the desk, ignoring two men sitting on the other side of the room. One of the two men strangely has a back scratcher._

Andrew: Hey! We're the new recruits for the Special Crimes Unit!

Red Jacket Guy: Hello. I'm Terui Ryu and these are my bumbling cohorts.

Man with Back Scratcher: I'm Jinno Mikio and this is Makura Shun.

Caleb: Nice to meet ya.

Zane: You guys're awesome!

Shun: You three should be honored to join the Special Crimes Unit.

Andrew: We are.

Ryu: Sit down at a desk and start doing paperwork. That's your job 'til a Dopant shows up. Then you're gonna follow us to the scene of the crime. Andrew, you follow the Dopant and keep track of its path.

Andrew: Right!

Ryu: Caleb, follow Andrew and take notes on its abilities.

Caleb: Right.

Ryu: Zane, stick with me and observe how I react.

Zane: Right!

_The three sit down at empty desks and start writing on various pieces of paper._

Zane: I'm bored.

Caleb: We've been here for 5 seconds!

Zane: I know! But I'm still bored.

Andrew: Same : If you're bored, how 'bout a story?

Caleb: We're not three.

Zane: YAY! Story!

_Ryu goes on to explain that he's a Kamen Rider. They all look on with intense splendor, except Caleb._

Caleb: This is boring.

_Yeah. Ryu finishes his story, and Zane, Andrew and Caleb tell their story of Kamen Rider-ness._

Ryu: So you three are Riders?

Caleb: Yeah, pretty much.

Ryu: Have any of you turned into Kamen Riders and fought?

Zane: …No.

Ryu: Follow me.

_They follow him to the street, where Ryu gets his bike, as do Zane, Caleb, and Andrew. __**(A/N: Zane's bike is the HardSpidr, Caleb's is the HardShootr, and Andrew's the HardMpaler.)**__They soon arrive at a junkyard._

Zane: Why are we at a junkyard?Ryu: So you three can train.

_Theme song time!_

**Z-F-N - Crime will be destroyed!**

**Someone's filing a report again…**

**Welcome to Twister City!**

**I will stop the crime…**

**If it costs me a meal!**

**The greatest fan boy's power…**

**unlocked with time…**

**Z-F-N! Two worlds together!**

**Z-F-N! Zedez Friend Nitro!**

**My strength will be realized!**

**Water Space Ground!**

**Arachnid Mammal Insect!**

**Z-F-N! My friends' delight strengthens my soul!**

**Z-F-N! 9 Other Warriors!**

**Z-F-N! Crime will be destroyed!**

Andrew: Sweet! Who's first?

Ryu: Zane. But first we're gonna see what your Gaia Memories do. Zane, take out you driver and Henshin into your main form.

Zane: OK!

_He pulls out the Zedez Driver, which is a belt buckle positioned in a straight line and split in tree parts. Zane puts it on his waist and a blue belt extends. He quickly pulls two Gaia Memories out of slots on his cop uniform. He presses the buttons. One is yellow and the other is blue._

Blue Memory: Wave!

Yellow Memory: Spidah!

_He puts the Memories in slots on the ends of the belt._

Zane: HENSHIN!

_He pushes the parts together, and they form a "Z." A yellow and blue geyser spirals around him, then fades out, revealing Kamen Rider Zedez. Zedez has a blue side with a blue cape and spike on the shoulder pad. He also has a yellow side with 4 pointy legs coming out of its back. A yellow spider sits on his shoulder._

Zedez: Cool! So what do I do?

Ryu: Figure out your weapon and your power. Then use it on that mound of trash.

Zedez: OK.

_Zedez tries to figure out what his weapon is, to no avail. He notices the spider. He picks it up and notices that the legs are loose. He pulls one out to find a blue dagger on the other end._

Zedez: Cool! Now let's see… Wave has the power of water if I'm right… Let's try this!

_Zedez holds the dagger in his right hand and clenches the handle in his fist. He concentrates all his energy and then slashes with the knife. A huge blade made of water. cuts through a large portion of a junk-pile._

Zedez: I did not mean to do that!

Ryu: Alright. Take me down.

_Ryu pulls out the AccelDriver, which looks like motorcycle handlebars. He takes a red Gaia Memory and grips it._

Ryu: Hen… SHIN!

_Ryu sticks the Memory in the slot and revs one of the handles. He revs it again, and then revs it and holds it in place._

AccelDriver: Accel!

_Motorcycle sounds are heard as holographic cylinders appear around him. Red armor appears._

Accel: Now… Let's break through!

_Zedez rushes forwards and slices with an aquatic blade which Accel bocks with the Engine Blade. The Engine Memory is placed in the blade as the trigger is pulled._

Engine Blade: Engine. Jetto!

_Accel jumps back and starts slicing with the Blade, cutting slashes of wind that completely destroy Zedez._

Zedez: I have one chance to win this!

_He pulls the Spider Memory from his belt and inserts it into the spider on his shoulder._

Spider: Spider! Maximum Drive!

_Zedez puts the dagger leg back in the Spider, then grips it in his hand. It starts to low blue, so he throws it in the air._

Zedez: Spider Aqueb!

Caleb: Aqueb?

Zedez: It means Aqua Web, okay?

Caleb: OK.

_The spider's limbs all shoot out, connected to the main body by strings of water. They flip around, revealing various weapons. The strings of water then cross each other, forming a web. The weapons then shoot behind Accel. The web is brought down on Accel, snaring him in the trap._

Zedez: HA!

_Zedez rushes forwards and does a spinning heel kick to the center of the web, forcing it to explode. Accel is left standing, clutching his chest._

Accel: You did good. Caleb's next.

_Caleb pulls out The Epic NO, a double-barreled shotgun with Gaia Memory slots on the sides of the barrels. He pulls two Gaia Memories from pockets in his leather jacket. He insert them in the slots and points it to the sky._

Caleb: Henshin.

_He pulls the trigger and a brown beam and a neon green beam._

Epic NO: Stone! Shot!

_A spiral of the two aforementioned colors surrounds him, creating armor. He steps forward, dressed in brown and neon green armor, with the opposite side's color detailing the armor. i.e. The brown side has neon green armor._

Non: Watashi Zonbi… Hia Touhou Aigou!

Andrew: What does that mean?

Zane: "I am Zombie… Hear Me Moan!"

Non: Yeah. I know a bit of Japanese. Now! Tezawari waga Doki!

Zane: I know, I know. It means "Feel my Wrath!"

_Non starts shooting stone bullets at Accel. He manages to deflect a few with the Engine Blade, but Non keeps shooting._

Accel: Try 'n' shoot me now!

Engine Blade: Suchimu!

_Accel starts slashing and steam fills the junkyard. Zane and Andrew start coughing while laughter is heard._

Accel: What? You're laughing? You fool! You can't hope to shoot me if you can't see me!

Non: But I **can** see you. Zombies don't need light to see. We thrive in darkness. This is essentially grey night. I know exactly where you are.

_He points the gun to his left and behind him. The trigger is pulled and a shout is heard._

Accel: What?! That hurt! You could've told me you were a zombie!

Non: Didn't I mention it? Sorry. Let's get this this over with.

_He pulls the Shot Memory out of The Epic NO and pulls the hammer. A slot opens up and he inserts the Memory in the hammer slot._

Epic NO: Shot! Maximum Drive!

Non: Shot… Pillar!

_He points the gun into the earth, and the trigger is pulled. A stone pillar thrusts Accel into the air, and a spike strikes him on his way down._

Non: You're finished.

_Accel stands back up and coughs before laughing._

Accel: You did great. Andrew, your turn.

Andrew: Sweet!

_He pulls out a spear with two Gaia Memory slots on it known as the BeatDriver . Two Gaia Memories are pulled out and placed in the slots._

Andrew: Henshin!

_He stands the spear on the ground and presses a button on the shaft._

BeatDriver: Flare! Impale!

_A burning Yin-Yang symbol appears in front of Andrew. It spins and passes over him, creating a burning layer of flame. The symbol goes back over him, and instead of fire, there's a red bodysuit. The symbol splits and shoots onto each side, turning his right white and his left black. There are small amounts of black armor on the white side, and vice-versa. The arms are adorned with steel plates._

Beat: Oujou Dekiguai… Waga Rokujou!

Zane: That means "Death is the Result… of My Anger!"

Beat: OK, this spear is too troublesome. I'll switch out.

_He pulls the Impale Memory out of the BeatDriver, and inserts a silver Memory. He presses the button on the shaft and stabs the spear into the ground._

BeatDriver: Flare! Tragedy!

_Half of a Yin-Yang symbol appears, and shoots onto the black half. It quickly turns silver._

Beat: Romeo! Romeo! Where art thou, Romeo? Lawl, I made a pun!

Zane: How is that a pun?

Beat: it's the Tragedy Memory, and that line is from a Tragedy.

_A tumbleweed blows by._

Beat: Nobody likes my jokes.

Accel: Yeah. They suck.

Beat: I shall kill you!

_Beat rushes forwards, swinging flaming punch after flaming punch. This takes Accel completely off guard. Beat completely dominates for two minutes, Accel not getting a hit in at all._

Beat: I'm bored. Let's finish this!

_He removes the Tragedy Memory and places it in the bottom of the shaft._

BeatDriver: Tragedy! Maximum Drive!

_Beat leaps in the air, where he is met by a burning white-and-silver Yin-Yang symbol. He steps down on it and it separates, splitting his body in two. Each side jumps off and heads towards Accel, with the silver half being slightly further ahead._

Beat: Tragedy Eruption!

_They Land on each side of Accel, and crouch down. They spring into leaping uppercuts, raising Accel off the ground._

Beat: That's game.

_Accel stands back up and De-Henshins, then limps over to the three, with Andrew already untransformed._

Ryu: You guys did fantastic. Let's get back to the Police station

Zane & Andrew & Caleb: Right!

* * *

_**A/N: Well, a quick diversionary chapter to tell you what happened in that four hours. From one view, at least.**_

_**PEACE!This has been a Llama Production.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**---Kamen Rider Decade: G2---**

**Episode 6: Final Form Ride!?**

_Last time, on KR DCD G2..._

_Zane: HENSHIN!_

_Zedez Driver: Wave! Spidah!_

_A yellow and blue geyser spirals around him, then fades out, revealing Kamen Rider Zedez. Zedez has a blue side with a blue cape and spike on the shoulder pad. He also has a yellow side with 4 pointy legs coming out of its back. A yellow spider sits on his shoulder._

_Spider: Spider! Maximum Drive!_

_Zedez puts the dagger leg back in the Spider, then grips it in his hand. It starts to low blue, so he throws it in the air._

_Zedez: Spider Aqueb!_

_The spider's limbs all shoot out, connected to the main body by strings of water. They flip around, revealing various weapons. The strings of water then cross each other, forming a web. The weapons then shoot behind Accel. The web is brought down on Accel, snaring him in the trap._

_Zedez rushes forwards and does a spinning heel kick to the center of the web, forcing it to explode. Accel is left standing, clutching his chest._

_Caleb pulls out The Epic NO, a double-barreled shotgun with Gaia Memory slots on the sides of the barrels. He pulls two Gaia Memories from pockets in his leather jacket. He insert them in the slots and points it to the sky._

_Caleb: Henshin._

_He pulls the trigger and a brown beam and a neon green beam._

_Epic NO: Stone! Shot!_

_A spiral of the two aforementioned colors surrounds him, creating armor. He steps forward, dressed in brown and neon green armor, with the opposite side's color detailing the armor. i.e. The brown side has neon green armor._

_Non: Watashi Zonbi… Hia Touhou Aigou!_

_He pulls the Shot Memory out of The Epic NO and pulls the hammer. A slot opens up and he inserts the Memory in the hammer slot._

_Epic NO: Shot! Maximum Drive!_

_Non: Shot… Pillar!_

_He points the gun into the earth, and the trigger is pulled. A stone pillar thrusts Accel into the air, and a spike strikes him on his way down._

_He pulls out a spear with two Gaia Memory slots on it known as the BeatDriver . Two Gaia Memories are pulled out and placed in the slots._

_Andrew: Henshin!_

_He stands the spear on the ground and presses a button on the shaft._

_BeatDriver: Flare! Impale!_

_A burning Yin-Yang symbol appears in front of Andrew. It spins and passes over him, creating a burning layer of flame. The symbol goes back over him, and instead of fire, there's a red bodysuit. The symbol splits and shoots onto each side, turning his right white and his left black. There are small amounts of black armor on the white side, and vice-versa. The arms are adorned with steel plates._

_Beat: Oujou Dekiguai… Waga Rokujou!_

_He removes the Tragedy Memory and places it in the bottom of the shaft._

_BeatDriver: Tragedy! Maximum Drive!_

_Beat leaps in the air, where he is met by a burning white-and-silver Yin-Yang symbol. He steps down on it and it separates, splitting his body in two. Each side jumps off and heads towards Accel, with the silver half being slightly further ahead._

_Beat: Tragedy Eruption!_

_They Land on each side of Accel, and crouch down. They spring into leaping uppercuts, raising Accel off the ground._

-_-_x-_-

_DefiDriver: Kamen Ride-O…_

_Emmie quickly points the DefiDriver to the sky and pulls the trigger, launching a missile upwards._

_Emmie: Henshin!_

_DefiDriver: D-D-D-Defile!_

_10 drops of poison fall around Emmie, and then turn into holograms of riders. They dance around Emmie and then, one by one, they shoot onto her, forming a bodysuit and armor. A rubber band in her hair that had fallen out turns into three notes, and shoot at Defile's helmet, spreading color through her suit._

_Defile: Goshujin oujou… waga kamei! _

_DefiDriver: Final Attack Ride-O…_

_She pulls the trigger while going into a fighting stance._

_DefiDriver: D-D-D-Defile!_

_Holographic pieces of lined paper appear from Defile, to a little bit beyond the Dopant at a slight angle. She swings her hand down, and then left, folding the paper into notes._

_Defile: Goshujin itonami… watashi!_

-_-_x-_-

_We see the 10 Riders hanging out at home, watching TV and surfing the web._

Stewie: There's nothing cool to do on a Sunday!

Emmie: We could go to work.

Kat: That's not boring.

Stewie: Fine. We'll go to work on our day off. Whoop-dee-doo. I'm **so** excited.

Kat: Stop being sarcastic and come to work.

Stewie: OK.

_Stewie, Kat, n Emmie get up and leave._

Zane: Let's go to work too. I'm bored.

Caleb: Your **face** is bored!

Andrew: That was ridiculously stupid.

Zane: Let's go!

_Zane, Andrew, n Caleb get up and leave._

Sarah: It's boring with no one here. Let's go to work.

Brooke: 'K.

_The girls get up and leave._

-_-_x-_-

_Stewie, Emmie, n Kat are in the office of the newspaper building. They are doing their usual jobs. Suddenly, the alarm goes off._

Hisoka: Dopant. Let's Ride!

Stewie, Emmie, n Kat: Right!

_They rush out of the office and get on their vehicles: Kat, Stewie, n Emmie in Stewie's SiamLeaprd; Hisoka on the SkullBoildr. They quickly arrive in a park, and catch sight of a green scaled Dopant with fins. They depart from their vehicles and decide to fight._

Stewie: Henshin!

_He uses the DefenDriver and a Kamen Ride card to turn into Defense. He quickly rushes at the Dopant._

Defense: Take this! And this! How do ya like your knees **now**?

Emmie: Defense. That's a bush.

Defense: I knew that! Now, time to protect with attacks!

Kat: That makes no sense.

Defense: I know!

_He quickly beats on the __**actual**__ Dopant, then is pushed back by a burst of water._

Defense: Crap! Emmie, Henshin so we can do a special team-up move!

Emmie: OK.

_She quickly takes the DefiDriver and turns into Defile. She rushes over to Defense and stands by him._

Defile: So what's the plan.

Defense: This.

_He takes out a note emblazoned with the DefiDriver. He flips it around to show Defile's symbol, and then sticks it in the belt._

DefenDriver: Final Form Ride-O…

_Defense slams the ends together, then leans forwards._

DefenDriver: D-D-D-Defile!

Defense: This'll only hurt for a really long time.

Defile: What?!

_He smashes his foot into her back, causing her to fall forwards. Her knees bend and her arms go above her head. Green liquid streams from her suit, and hardens, turning her into the DefiDriver Jumbo Formation._

Defile: **WHAT DID YOU DO?!?**

Defense: I'm doing this for our sake. Now…

_He places a note in his belt and slams it together._

DefenDriver: Final Attack Ride-O… D-D-D-Defile!

_He pulls trigger and shoots a huge missile from the DefiDriver Jumbo Formation. It impacts the Dopant so hard, it is removed from its Dopant form._

Defense: Sorry.

_He tosses the DefiDriver Jumbo Formation in the air. The armor shatters and Defile lands in his arms._

Defile: Woah. You're good.

Defense: Thanks. Let's see who the Dopant is.

_They clear the smoke to find the Swamp Memory and an… Iguana?!_

Kat: Yet another animal Dopant. *sigh*

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW! I COMMAND THEE TO REVIEW!!!**_

_**Sorry. Just want more reviews. So, stay tuned for a special Preview!**_

-_-_x-_-

_**Coming soon…**_

"_Our Fates are Sealed!"_

"_Blasphemy! We are in control of our own destinies!"_

_**The hidden door will be found…**_

"_I love you! Nothing will ever change that!."_

"_Let us fight together! Like a true triangle!"_

"_Yes, for that is what we are!"__**And opened.**_

"_Friends?"_

"_You know it."_

"_Obviously."_

_**When a great evil is unleashed…**_

"_This world will fall at my hands."_

_**Sides will change…**_

"_We are enemies. But a truce must be formed at some point."_

_**And powers…**_

_Dark Magic!_

_Blood! Blood!_

_**Will be unleashed!**_

_Dark Magic Maximum Drive!_

_Blood Maximum Drive!_

_Blue Light Final Drive!_

_**See it all…**_

_DARK MAGIC BREAK!!!_

_BLOOD WAR!!!_

_BLUE LIGHT BEAM!!!_

_**In KR x KR: Millennial Tournament 2013!**_

_**Coming Soon…**_


	8. Chapter 7

**---Kamen Rider Decade G2---**

**Episode 7: Really Awesome Stuff!**

_Last Time, on KR DCD G2..._

_DefenDriver: Final Form Ride-O…_

_Defense slams the ends together, then leans forwards._

_DefenDriver: D-D-D-Defile!_

_Defense: This'll only hurt for a really long time._

_Defile: What?!_

_He smashes his foot into her back, causing her to fall forwards. Her knees bend and her arms go above her head. Green liquid streams from her suit, and hardens, turning her into the DefiDriver Jumbo Formation._

_Defile: __**WHAT DID YOU DO?!?**_

_DefenDriver: Final Attack Ride-O… D-D-D-Defile!_

_He pulls trigger and shoots a huge missile from the DefiDriver Jumbo Formation. It impacts the Dopant so hard, it is removed from its Dopant form._

_Defense: Sorry._

_They clear the smoke to find the Swamp Memory and an… Iguana?!_

_Kat: Yet another animal Dopant. *sigh*_

_-_-_x-_-_

_We see Stewie and Emmie driving to work, with Kat strangely not there._

Stewie: Weird how Kat wanted to drive herself.

Emmie: She probably just wanted to test her motorcycle.

VROOM VROOM!

_A motorcycle drives up beside them. It is electric green in the front, and silver in the back. A woman in red jeans and a black top, accented with a silver helmet, drives the bike. She lifts up the visor, revealing Kat. She smiles towards Stewie and keeps a steady pace with them._

Stewie: Hmm. She looks happy.

Emmie: Yeah.

_A strangely unoriginal theme plays!_

-_-_x-_-**Dokoka chotto nanka zutto kanjiteru**

**Ato sukoshi hitokakera sagashiteru puzzle**

**Kokoro teki karada teki sukima wo umeru**

**Shigekiteki Effect**

**Something let me change**

**Kono machi ni fukikomu kaze no Power**

**Jibun no naka torikomi**

**Ugokidasu chikara e toransu shite**

**Unmei wo kaete yukou**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kitto tsuyoku nareru yeah...**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Tsugi no suteeji e**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kaze ga tsurete yuku yo yeah...**

**Find someone that you want**

**Itsuka kitto nanka motto te ni iretai**

**Asette wa karamawatte... We've got nothing else**

**Da to shite mo dou shite mo akirametaku nai**

**Hageshime no Effect**

**Something let me change**

**Kono machi de onaji kaze wo kanjiru**

**Surechigau sono hitori**

**Kakegae no nai dareka ni kawaru**

**Kanousei wo shinjite**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kimi wa hitori ja nai yeah...**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kanarazu ikeru sa**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kaze no mukou mirai woh...**

**Find someone that you want**

**Sono te wo hirogete... You know**

**Kaze tsukande**

**Habataite misete...**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kitto tsuyoku nareru yeah...**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Tsugi no suteeji e**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kaze ga tsurete yuku yo yeah...**

**Find someone that you want**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kimi wa hitori ja nai yeah...**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kanarazu ikeru sa**

**Cyclone Effect Don't stop it**

**Kaze no mukou mirai woh...**

**Find someone that you want**

**Futari de**

_We see the SiamLeaprd pulling up at the newspaper office. The SteelBlayd pulls up next to it. Stewie, Emmie, and Kat get out of and/or off their vehicles. They soon walk inside._

Receptionist: Hey, you've got a new member for your division. That's good 'cause you had four people before this guy showed up.

Stewie: OOH! New team member! YAY!

Emmie: Let's go.

_They walk in the elevator and rise to the thirteenth floor. They step of the elevator to find the new member of their team._

_He is dressed in white jeans and a crimson hoodie. Both of them have blue detailing. The back of the hoodie displays a blue dragon in a dynamic pose. The man has long black hair with a blue streak going down the side. He turns away from his computer to see them._

???: Hey! I'm your knew team member. Name's Drake Matthews. And you are?

Stewie: I'm Stewart, but you can call me Stewie.

Emmie: I'm Emmie.

Kat: Hey! I'm Kat.

Drake: Nice to meet you.

Ding-a-ling-a-ling!

Drake: Sorry! That's my cell! Just a sec.

_He walks into another room and talks just quietly enough so they can't hear_.

-_-_x-_-

Drake: Hey. I should be able to test **it** soon. These fools will take me right to your enemies!

???: Keep in mind they're our enemies too. We must annihilate them as well.

Drake: Right. I know. Sorry! Bye.

*click*

-_-_x-_-

Stewie: …So that's why pie tastes good.

Kat: I never thought of it that way!

Emmie: You should win a prize for culinary world peace.

Stewie: You're making me blush.

Drake: Hey. Any of you seen Hisoka?

Emmie: Now that you mention it, no.

Drake: Weird. Ooh! Let's look for him!

Stewie: Yeah! But where?

Drake: I heard he hangs out around the park when he's bored.

Kat: Let's check the park!

-_-_x-_-

_The four arrive at the park and start looking for Hisoka. Kat spots something and halls them over._

Kat: Is that him?

Stewie: Is that his girlfriend with him?

Emmie: I think so. I mean, they are making out.

Stewie: Yeah.

HEAVEN! HELL!

_Hisoka breaks the kiss and jumps behind the three Riders._

Hisoka: Run while you still can!

Stewie: Is it a Dopant?Hisoka: No. It's a Rider.

Stewie: What?

Kat: Aren't Riders good?

Stewie: There are some evil Riders.

Kat: Oh.

BZZT! BZZT!

Stewie: OH! My PDA!

_He quickly pulls it out as they rush off._

PDA: There is a new rider. He is known as Kamen Rider Duo. That is all I know.

_They run back to Hisoka, to find him already turned into Skull. He is fighting a rider that looks like W, except gold and crimson. There is a halo floating over the gold half's shoulder. The belt buckle looks like a roman numeral two (II). The rider is punching, shooting crimson energy from his fist. He appears to be winning the fight beyond belief. Then Skull executes a trick on everyone watching._

BONE!

_Skull places the Bone Memory in the Lost Driver. The black parts of Skull's armor turn white, while what was originally white, is now crimson. There is a white staff attached to his back. He quickly removes it and does a spinning move thingy. He rushes forwards and attacks the rider with the staff. He ends with a jab that turns into a launching move. Skull removes the Bone memory and places it in the staff._

BONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!

_Skull rushes forwards, a thick smoke appearing from the staff. He leaps and smashes the staff into the rider, with the smoke forming a skeleton. The smoke explodes, knocking the rider back twenty feet. It stands up and runs off. The riders gather and discuss what happened._

Stewie: Did you get a good look at it?

Hisoka: No, it was already Henshined when I saw it.

Kat: That sucks.

Emmie: Yeah.

* * *

_**A/N: YAY! I got by second review! YES! w00t!**_

_**-_-_x-_-**_

_**Coming soon…**_

"_Our Fates are Sealed!"_

"_Blasphemy! We are in control of our own destinies!"_

_**The hidden door will be found…**_

"_I love you! Nothing will ever change that!."_

"_Let us fight together! Like a true triangle!"_

"_Yes, for that is what we are!"__**And opened.**_

"_Friends?"_

"_You know it."_

"_Obviously."_

_**When a great evil is unleashed…**_

"_This world will fall at my hands."_

_**Sides will change…**_

"_We are enemies. But a truce must be formed at some point."_

_**And powers…**_

_Dark Magic!_

_Blood! Blood!_

_**Will be unleashed!**_

_Dark Magic Maximum Drive!_

_Blood Maximum Drive!_

_Blue Light Final Drive!_

_**See it all…**_

_DARK MAGIC BREAK!!!_

_BLOOD WAR!!!_

_BLUE LIGHT BEAM!!!_

_**In KR x KR: Millennial Tournament 2013!**_

_**Coming Soon…**_


	9. Chapter 8

**---Kamen Rider Decade: G2---**

**Episode 8: St. Patty's Day!**

_PDA: There is a new rider. He is known as Kamen Rider Duo. That is all I know._

_They run back to Hisoka, to find him already turned into Skull. He is fighting a rider that looks like W, except gold and crimson. There is a halo floating over the gold half's shoulder. The belt buckle looks like a roman numeral two (II). The rider is punching, shooting crimson energy from his fist. He appears to be winning the fight beyond belief. Then Skull executes a trick on everyone watching._

_BONE!_

_Skull places the Bone Memory in the Lost Driver. The black parts of Skull's armor turn white, while what was originally white, is now crimson. There is a white staff attached to his back. He quickly removes it and does a spinning move thingy. He rushes forwards and attacks the rider with the staff. He ends with a jab that turns into a launching move. Skull removes the Bone memory and places it in the staff._

_BONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

_Skull rushes forwards, a thick smoke appearing from the staff. He leaps and smashes the staff into the rider, with the smoke forming a skeleton. The smoke explodes, knocking the rider back twenty feet. It stands up and runs off._

-_-_x-_-

_We see the Narumi Detective Agency, with the gang of ten riders, along with Ryu, Hisoka, and the Narumi Detective Agency gang partying._

Stewie: Happy St. Patty's Day! W00T!!!

Emmie: Wanna hang out in the closet. (_She is clearly drunk._)

Stewie: I told you not to have any alcohol! You're too young! As am I. Anyways… KAT! GET OFF THE COUCH! AND PUT A SHIRT ON!

Kat: Hurr Hurr Hurr… Wanna party?

_Stewie throws a shirt at the obviously drunk Kat. She puts it on and then quickly runs to Stewie. She somehow misses and makes out with Emmie._

Stewie: Oh. My. Gods. That. Is the. Single. Most. Epic thing. I've ever seen. Woah.

Emmie: Heh heh. Wait… You're not Stewie! _She squirms._

Kat: That's cause you are… handsome!

_They make out again. When Kat breaks the kiss, Zane throws a bucket of cold water on them, sobering them up._

Kat: Where am I…? HOLY CRAP! WHY EMMIE, WHY HER!?

Emmie: You made out with me! Buffoon.

_Kat and Emmie have a cat fight for a few minutes. In this time, Philip looks up catfights in the Gaia Library (and likes what he discovers); Ryu and Hisoka get nosebleeds, and Stewie stares with a giddy smile on his face._

Stewie: Hey Zane. Why'd you sober them up?

Zane: I don't like Yuri. Simple as that.

_Stewie slaps Zane across the face._

Stewie: What kind of self-respecting fan boy doesn't like Yuri!?

Zane: The kind that's too young for love**?**

Stewie: You're **fifteen!** I loved when I was **thirteen!**

_Slap! (again)_

Zane: OK! OK! I like Yuri! I just didn't think that your girlfriends should be making out! I mean, well, they're straight, right?

_Slap! (Yet again)_

Stewie: Of course they're straight! (_calms down). _Now, let's put this behind us.

_DING DONG!_

Shotaro: Oh! The mail!

_He rushes to get the mail, only to find a package addressed to "Philip." He walks back inside and hands it to the young man. Before Philip has a chance to open it…_

_DING DONG!_

_The door rang again. Shotaro found packages addressed to "Terui Ryu" and "Ryouryou Hisoka."_

Shotaro: Oi! Terui! Hisoka! You got packages too!

_The other two riders took the packages and, along with Philip, opened them. Each of them found 1 or 2 Gaia Memories._

Philip: *gasp* Shroud.

Ryu: Humph.

Hisoka: Woah.

**Irish! Leprechaun!**

**Delivery!**

**Spray!**

Stewie: Amazing! Saint Patty's Day Gaia Memories!

Announcer: We now bring news of a massive Dopant crime wave! Three Dopants have been spotted in Futo Park!

Shotaro: That's our cue.

_The Group rushes out the door and heads to Futo Park._

-_-_x-_-

_The riders arrive at Futo Park. They see a Dopant with a purple robe and a steel mallet; a Dopant with 14 faces on its chest and a suit/tie combo; as well as a Dopant covered in black, with a black hood and axe._

Shotaro: Ikuze, Phillipe.

Philip: Let's try the new Memories.

_Shotaro takes the W Driver out of his coat and attaches it to his waist. Philip's appears on his. They take their new Memories and stick them into the belts._

Shotaro: HENSHIN!

_He pushes the sides of the belts outwards, forcing a green and orange whirlwind to envelop him. He steps forward, covered in green and orange armor, adorned with a white stripe down the middle. He has a sword handle sticking above his shoulder._

Ryu: I can't let you have all the fun.

_He pulls out the Handlebar-esque Accel Driver, and attaches it to his waist. He takes out the Delivery Memory and pushes it into the slot._

Ryu: Hen… SHIN!

_He revs the handlebar, causing golden cylinders to appear around him. They shoot onto his body, forming golden armor on his body. He has a huge rectangular piece of armor on his back, as well as a handgun on his belt._

Hisoka: I've gotta try this!

_He pulls out the Lost Driver and places it on his waist. He takes the orange Spray Memory and places it in the Buckle. He takes off his white fedora and holds it in his hand._

Hisoka: Henshin.

_He pushes the side of the Driver outwards, causing him to be enveloped in an orange tornado. He steps forward with orange armor accented with green._

W, Accel, and Skull: LET'S RIDE!

_They each rush a Dopant. W takes the purple-robed hammer-wielder. The Dopant smashes his hammer into W's side, but he gets right back up. He reaches for the handle on his shoulder, and pulls out a rainbow sword. He clashes weapons with the Dopant, and ends up knocking away the mallet. He pulls the Leprechaun Memory out of his belt, and places it in the Leprechaun Edge._

Leprechaun Edge: Leprechaun! Maximum Drive!

W: Leprechaun's Lucky Day!

_He slashes the Dopant, leaving a golden 4-leaf clover emblem. The Dopant explodes, revealing an inmate and the Judge Memory._

_Accel rushes towards the suited 14-faced Dopant, and is met by a laser burst from one of the many faces. He quickly pulls out the Steering Blaster, a handgun modeled after the steering wheel of a delivery truck. Blasts meet, and Accel gets sick of it. He dodges a few blasts and then pulls the clutch._

Accel Driver: Delivery! Maximum Drive!

Accel: Delivery Run!

_He rushes forwards and does a 360 heel roundhouse kick, leaving a trail of golden liquid. The Dopant explodes, revealing another inmate and the Jury Memory._

_Skull dashes towards the Dopant, and is met by its Ax. He tries to figure out what his weapon is, and ends up spraying a toxic substance from his mouthpiece. He keeps spraying acid at the Dopant, until it is writhing in pain. He places the Spray Memory in Maximum Drive Slot on his belt._

Belt: Spray! Maximum Drive!

Skull: Spray Toxic!

_He sprays a geyser at the opponent, causing its flesh to burn away. All that is left in the end is yet another inmate, and the Executioner Memory._

_The three riders De-Henshin, and meet in the center of the field._'

Shotaro: Hey, Terui. Drag these idiots to the prison where they should be.

Ryu: Why me, Hidari?

Shotaro: It's your job, isn't it.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I started writing it on St. Patty's day, seriously!**_

-_-_x-_-

_**Coming soon…**_

"_Our Fates are Sealed!"_

"_Blasphemy! We are in control of our own destinies!"_

_**The hidden door will be found…**_

"_I love you! Nothing will ever change that!."_

"_Let us fight together! Like a true triangle!"_

"_Yes, for that is what we are!"_

_**And opened.**_

"_Friends?"_

"_You know it."_

"_Obviously."_

_**When a great evil is unleashed…**_

"_This world will fall at my hands."_

_**Sides will change…**_

"_We are enemies. But a truce must be formed at some point."_

_**And powers…**_

_Dark Magic!_

_Blood! Blood!_

_**Will be unleashed!**_

_Dark Magic Maximum Drive!_

_Blood Maximum Drive!_

_Blue Light Final Drive!_

_**See it all…**_

_DARK MAGIC BREAK!!!_

_BLOOD WAR!!!_

_BLUE LIGHT BEAM!!!_

_**In KR x KR: Millennial Tournament 2013!**_

_**Coming Soon…**_


	10. KR DCD G2 Movie 1 part 1

**A/N It's finallally here!**

_**KR x KR Gekijoban: Millennial Tournament 2013!**_

_-_-_x-_-_

_We see the brilliant city of Futo. There is a large area covered in a curtain and guards patrolling. We now see the house in which the ten Generation Two Decade Riders reside. There are various eggs around the yard. Suddenly, a rabbit with a green dress hops up and starts placing eggs on the lawn. The door opens and Caleb steps out. The rabbit continues its duties and Caleb scoffs._

**BANG!**

_Caleb puts his shotgun / Henshin device, the DenyDriver, back inside. He steps out, grabs some eggs and the rabbit, and walks back inside._

_Inside the house, Caleb places the eggs on the counter and works on chopping up the rabbit._

_Grace walks down the stairs and sits down at the table._

Grace: I'm huuuungreeeeeeeeeeee.

Caleb: I'll get some meat on those bones. And we're not having chocolate. We're having rabbit stew.

Grace: You… You… **YOU KILLED A BUNNY!**

Caleb: Yeah. I was hungry and had nothing better to do. Isn't your dad a hunter?

Grace: Oh yeah. It's OK.

_Zane walks downstairs and looks at the eggs strangely._

Zane: I thought we were out of eggs.

Caleb: We were. But I found a ton of 'em in the front yard.

Zane: Woah! These eggs were painted but they're still raw! Awesome!

Caleb: Yeah. I guess so.

_Zane scrambles the eggs and Caleb finishes the stew. By this time, everyone's at the table. Stewie stares at the rabbit stew and whispers something to Caleb._

Caleb: Holy… I killed **that** rabbit?

Stewie: Yeah. He's got a lot of kids, so he'll be replaced by next year.

Caleb: Good.

Nora: What are you talking about?

Stewie: Uh guh buh duh… **NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!**

Nora: OK.

_They eat their rabbit stew and scrambled Easter eggs. Sarah gets up and walks outside to get the mail. There is only an envelope, and it is addressed to "Resident Kamen Riders."_

Sarah: Guys! Look! Someone sent us a letter! And its addressed to… um… "Resident Kamen Riders."

Zane: Oh Foop! Someone knows we're Riders! Well, open it up!

Sarah: OK! OK!

-_-_x-_-

Dear Resident Kamen Riders.

You are invited to join in the Rider Tournament. It is open only to Riders that use Gaia Memories. Please head to the Tournament Building in the center of town.

Best of luck,

Millennial Tournament 2013 Staff.

P.S. The winner will receive an ancient artifact.

-_-_x-_-

Zane: Woah. OOH! Let's check if Philip and Shotaro got one!

Andrew: W00T! Let's go!

_The ten riders rush across the street and head up the stairs to find Shotaro reading the letter aloud while Philip builds something that Akiko is staring at intently. Suddenly, Philip stands up and puts the device in Akiko's hands. She smiles brightly._

Akiko: Arigato Philip-kun!

Brooke: So you guys got an invitation too?

Akiko: Yeah! And Philip just built me a Driver!Kat: Awesome! Can I see?

Emmie: No, let me see!

_They exchange a few blows before Akiko slippers them both._

Akiko: Both of you can look at the same time!

_She holds up the Triple Driver, which is basically the Double Driver with another slot on the bottom. Everyone stares in amazement._

Emmie: So what Rider are you?

Akiko: Triple! Isn't it awesome?

10 Riders: Yeah!

-_-_x-_-

_We see a room in a large mansion. There are various mechanical parts lying around. A woman enters._

Mysterious Woman: Isaka. Have you finished the Drivers yet?

_A man that is wearing a lab coat, "Isaka," stands up. He wipes his hands off and sighs._

Isaka: As much as I hate Drivers, you asked me to make them. So I had to, **my love**. As for your question, they are finished.

Mysterious Woman: Wonderful. I have no idea who organized this tournament, but they're doing us a favor.

Isaka: Indeed.

-_-_x-_-

_We se the inside of an office, with a desk in the center. There is a nameplate that says "Tournament Organizer" on it. There is a man sitting ate the desk wearing a baseball cap. He is twirling an old-fashioned revolver on his right index finger._

Organizer: What luck that I land in a world filled with such treasure. This tournament will surely show me the treasure that I must obtain. But it will have to wait, seeing as I lost my powers to those newbies. Hmmph.

-_-_x-_-

_Inside the house where the ten riders reside, everyone is sitting around._

_Suddenly, Kat and Andrew sneeze simultaneously._

Stewie: Bless you! Anyways, isn't it cool that Double, Accel, Skull, Akiko, and all of us were invited to that tournament?

Andrew: *sniff* And there's probably tons of other Riders that were invited as well.

Emmie: I know! It's fantastic!

Brooke: I can't believe it's only in three days!

Kat: I know right?

-_-_x-_-

_Three days later…_

-_-_x-_-

_Everyone is headed towards the big curtained building in the center of town. The ten riders are staring in amazement at all the riders._

10 Riders: OOOOOH. AAAAAAAH.

_A man walks up to the podium in front of the building. Kat and Andrew gasp when they see him. The man taps the mic and starts talking._

Organizer: Yo! I'm the organizer of this tournament. I want you all to fight to the full extent of your powers, OK?

Everyone in the crowd: OK!

Organizer: Alright, the curtain'll be taken down in less than a minute, so run on in as if your lives depended on it!

_The curtain is ripped off, revealing a huge stadium with 6 floors. Everyone pushes and shoves, with the 10 Riders somehow making it in far before everyone else._

Kat: This is amazing! There's restaurants, stores, a Rider Gear upgrade store…

Zane: Awesome! We'll be able to upgrade our gear!

_After everyone is inside, the organizer states the matches will start in five minutes, and the pairings are listed on the wall next to the arena._

Stewie: w00t! I'm the first match! I'm against… Kamen Rider Beetle?

Zane: Hurry inside, you need to be in there in one minute!

Stewie: Ah crap.

_Stewie rushes inside and sees a man in a suit leaning against the wall. The organizer walks in and starts talking into a mic that came down from the ceiling._

Organizer: Yo! Before I begin, I'll state the point system. Winning will get you between 1,000 and 1,200 points, depending on how spectacularly you win. Between 800 and 1,000 points for a tie, depending on how amazing the fight is. If you lose, you get between 500 and 800 points, based on how much of a fight you put up, as well as how awesomely you lose. Each opponent will be in three fights in the first round. To pass, you need 1,800 points. Any questions?

_Several hands go up in the crowd._

Organizer: None? OK! Anyways, this is a match between Kamen Rider Siamese and Kamen Rider Beetle! Any opening words?

_Stewie steps up to the mic._

Stewie: Let me start off by saying this: Yesterday morning, I ate breakfast in HELL!

_Emmie pulls a stolen mic out of her pocket and starts talking._

Emmie: No we didn't.

Stewie: Wait… we DIDN'T!

Emmie: No, that was two mornings ago.

Stewie: Ohhh. Then what was yesterday morning?

Emmie: The Bottomless Pit of Doom. And Yaoi.

Stewie: Oh yeah. The doom was nice, but the Yaoi made Hell look like Naoto Shirogane in a skimpy bikini. … Mmmm… Naoto…

Emmie: Don't you mean "Mmmm… Emmie…?"

Stewie: Nope! Anyways… Two mornings ago… I ate breakfast in hell!

_The opponent walks up to the mic and clears his throat._

Opponent: My name is Makaidou Enma. My grandfather told me this: I walk down the path of Hell, for I am the man who shall rule Hades.

_Stewie walks up and takes the mic._

Stewie: I've been to hell, and it's no cakewalk. If you want to rule Hell, or Hades, or whatever; fine by me. But if you insist on destroying what people hold dear, then it is my job to destroy you!

_Stewie walks back and the Organizer takes the mic._

Organizer: Alright, both of you, Henshin.

_Stewie pulls out the SiamDriver, which is a white buckle with a white rectangular prism on it. He places it on his waist and a white belt emerges. He takes out 2 Gaia Memories, one cyan, and the other yellow. He places them in the slots on the end of the rectangular prism._

Stewie: HENSHIN!

SiamDriver: Chill! Leopard!

_He pushes the two ends together, so the prism bends into an "S." A swirl of ice-blue-and-yellow wind encompasses him, covering him in ice. The ice shatters, revealing Kamen Rider Siamese. Siamese is ice blue on his right half, yellow on his left. There is a yellow leopard head on his left shoulder, and icy-blue wind is constantly swirling around his right half._

_Makaidou pulls out the BeetleDriver, a silver rectangle with a box slightly shorter than a Gaia Memory on the front (facing sideways). There are silver circuitry patterns going throughout it. He places it on his waist, causing a similarly patterned belt to wrap around his waist. He pulls out a red Gaia Memory and places it in the slot in the box._

Makaidou: Henshin!

_He slides the box, across the buckle, to the other half._

BeetleDriver: Kabuto!

_A red-and-silver whirlwind surrounds Makaidou, then crystallizes into Kamen Rider Beetle: Kabuto Form. There is a black jumpsuit adorned with pieces of armor. Among them are three plates of armor on his chest, arranged to look like a Kabuto beetle's back; red plates on his forearms and shins; as well as silver armor on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. There is a large Kabuto Beetle horn coming off of his helmet. The circuitry designs on the belt turn red._

Siamese: Now, I'll freeze your future!

Beetle: Hell is my domain!

_They rush towards each other, starting off with hand-to-hand combat. Beetle's armor gives him stronger attacks; while Siamese is quick to dodge, and attacks with quick combos at every opening. After about a minute, the two jump back._

_Siamese takes the leopard head off his shoulder and places it on his wrist, causing a spirit energy arrow to appear in the leopard's mouth. Meanwhile, Beetle pulls out a gun with an axe on the back of the handle._

_Beetle fires off several rounds, which Siamese dodges expertly. After Beetle stops for a moment; Siamese clenches his hand into a fist, causing a spirit energy arrow to fire. Beetle notices it and rolls to the side; but the arrow turns and hits him in the back. Beetle gets up and curses, then smirks under his helmet._

_Beetle places the handle of the gun against its (the gun's) body, with it locking in place. He quickly grabs the ax blade ands extends it outwards, then uses the barrel as a handle. The Rider rushes towards Siamese, who side-flips out of the way._

_Siamese lets out a chuckle, and presses a button on the leopard head. The arrow extends into a full-length sword blade; which surprises Beetle._

_Ax-blade meets spirit-energy-sword-blade. After a few minutes of clashing and the occasional dodge, Siamese kicks Beetle in the gut, sending him flying. Siamese quickly presses a button, changing the blade back to an arrow_

Siamese: I'm bored. Let's finish this!

_Siamese removes the Leopard Memory from his belt, and places it in the back of the leopard head._

Leopard Spirit Launcher: Leopard! Maximum Drive!

Siamese: Leopard… 

_Siamese looks upwards as a cold gust of air swirls around him. He pushes his left arm outwards, sending the wind around the Leopard Spirit Launcher. The wind goes into the arrow, increasing its size dramatically while giving it streaks of ice blue. Siamese steps forwards while bringing his left arm back._

Siamese: COOL BREEZE!

_He pushes his left arm straight out while clenching his fist. The push of his arm going forwards, added to the super-sized arrow leaving his arm, causes him to be pushed back several yards. Meanwhile, the humongous arrow hits Beetle square in the chest. _

_This causes him to be immediately ejected from his rider form._

_Siamese de-Henshins, and walks over to Makaidou. The defeated rider scowls at Stewie._

Makaidou: Get away from me!

_Stewie smiles and reaches his hand downwards, grabbing onto his opponent's hand._

Stewie: Relax. Now get up.

_Stewie helps Makaidou to his feet and pats him on the back._

Stewie: You did great. Hardest battle I've ever been in! I **will** meet you again someday.

Makaidou: Wanna bet?

Stewie: No. It's not a bet, it's not a contract, it's nothing like that. **It's a promise!**

Makaidou: Heh.. Heh, heh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like you.

Stewie: So… it's only a promise if we both agree.

Makaidou: Fine. **It's a promise!**

Organizer: The winner is…

_The organizer grabs Stewie's arms and thrusts it into the air._

Organizer: Kamen Rider Siamese!

_Stewie walks out of the arena, while Makaidou goes in the opposite direction. Stewie walks up and sits among his friends, who cheer him on._

10 Riders (minus Stewie): WHOOOO! GO! You were awesome! Pwnage! Epic WIN! You are amazing!

_Stewie smiles and stares at Emmie for a little bit. She follows his gaze and chuckles._

Emmie: That's the 6408th time. *chuckle*

Brooke: What are you guys talking about?

Stewie: We'll tell you in… a lot of years… yup!

Brooke: Nobody ever tells me anything!

Stewie: I felt the same when I was Grace's age.

Brooke: Fine.

_The Organizer steps up to the mic and clears his throat._

Organizer: The next match is between… Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Momo!

_Shotaro and Philip stand up and walk to the stage, as does a biker-gang-looking guy with a red streak in his hair._

Organizer: Any starting words?

_Shotaro grabs the mic and smiles._

Shotaro: My name is Hidari Shotaro. I am hard-boiled, no matter what anyone else says. I am here to count up the sins of my opponents, and to serve justice to the fools who defy the law.

_Shotaro hand the mic to Philip._

Philip: I am Philip. I can and will calculate your every move and use it against you. I am here to learn more about the world. Let's fight at all our strength.

_The opponent barges forwards and swipes the mic._

Opponent: I'm Kanji Onidou! I'm gonna win, even though it's two to one! There is no mistaking it! I am the warrior who will fight to the death! Bring it on!

_Kanji steps back and smirks. The Organizer steps forwards and smiles._

Organizer: Alright! Henshin, you three!

_Shotaro puts on the DoubleDriver, and a copy appears on Philip. A velociraptor-like gadget jumps forwards, which Philip grabs. It is folded into a memory akin to a T-Rex's head._

Philip: Ikuze, Shotaro.

_Shotaro places the Joker Memory in the slot, which is transferred to Philip's belt. Philip places the T-Rex-head memory in the other slot and pushes the belt apart while putting the T-Rex-head part of the memory in the middle._

DoubleDriver: Fang! Joker!

_Shotaro passes out as his soul transfers to Philip. Meanwhile, Philip turns into Fang Joker form, which is Joker on one side and white with black details on the other. Oh, and it's spiky!_

Kanji: This is in the bag!

_Kanji pulls out a red-bladed and black-handled sword with a Gaia Memory Slot in the base of the handle, and another one in the hilt. He pulls out 2 memories, one red and the other black, and quickly places them the red one in the handle with the other one in the hilt. He pushes the sword into the ground and pushes a button opposite the hilt slot._

MomoDriver: Momo! Oni!

_A red and black series of blades encompasses Kanji's body. The quickly shatter to form a red bodysuit and black armor. The armor includes a breastplate with black/red tiger-skin cloth hanging down in the back; black armguards with dark red fur sticking out the ends (as well as similar shin guards); and black horns emerging from the helmet. The visor looks like a peach split in two._

Double: Now, let's count up your crimes!

Momo: I am here, I am invincible!

_Double pushes the Fang Memory's horn once._

Fang Memory: Arm Fang!

_Double's right arm sprouts a curved blade._

_Double and Momo rush into battle, and immediately start clashing blades. Momo uses well-timed powerful blows; while Double strikes quickly, yet weakly._

_As blade meets blade, Momo's Driver is flung from his hand. He quickly jumps back._

Momo: *censored*! Well, at least I getta use my special weapon!

Double: Oi? Special weapon?

Momo: Heh. You actually thought that sword was my only weapon? Well, then you're an idiot!

_Momo puts his hand behind his back and retrieves an iron club covered in spikes._

Momo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take this!

_Momo rushes forwards and lands several good blows on Double. After sustaining a good amount of damage, Double leaps back._

Double: Hey, Shotaro. Let's try what we practiced.

Double: Right.

_Double puts his hands down and opens up the belt. He removes the Joker memory and quickly substitutes it with Metal._

DoubleDriver: Fang! Metal!

_Double's black half is replaced by silver. He reaches his arm back and removes a silver-with-white-accents spear. It looks similar to the Metal Shaft, but with a spearhead on one end and all red replaced with white._

Double: Feel the rage of the Fang Spear!

_Double quickly rushes to Momo and spear meets club repeatedly. Double suddenly twists Momo's arm away and stabs his chest. Double quickly reaches down and pushes Fang's horn three times._

Fang Memory: Fang! Maximum Drive!

_The spearhead on Double's armament grows, with curved blades emerging from the bottom points. An electric blue energy field emerges from the spearhead._

Double: Fang Schrägstricher!

_Double quickly spins around with the spear outstretched. Closing in on the enemy, the energy on the tip grows substantially larger. When the blade comes in contact with Momo, the energy forms a T-Rex head chomping down on him._

_Momo is knocked back to Kanji._

Organizer: The winner is…

_He grabs Shotaro's and Philip's arms and pulls them up._

Organizer: Kamen Rider Double!

Sarah, Grace, Brooke, Nora, Akiko: Woo! You go guys! Amazing Shotaro-kun! SQUEE! Philip-kun!

_He swears a few times while Shotaro gets up and walks over to him; along with Philip. Shotaro holds hand out and Kanji knocks it away. Shotaro smiles and grabs Kanji by the arm and pulls him up._

Kanji: Why'd you pull me back up, dammit!

Shotaro: Everyone has good in their hearts; your exterior is hard, while you have a good wind blowing through your veins. I can feel it.

Kanji: Dammit… Well, thanks.

Philip: I have a strange feeling we'll meet again sometime. I'm not sure why, it's just my detective's intuition.

Kanji: I have the same feeling… I hope we can get a rematch!

_Shotaro and Philip walk back into the stands with Kanji doing the same._

Grace: Sho, Phil, that was AMAZING!

Shotaro: Why thank you.

Philip: It was nothing.

_The Organizer walks back up to the mic and clears his throat._

Organizer: The next match is between… Kamen Rider Poiz and Kamen Rider Non!

_Emmie looks startled, yet determined; while Caleb looks annoyed._

Emmie: The nerve, pitting us against our own teammates!

Caleb: It'd happen sooner or later, so let's get this over with.

_Emmie and Caleb walk down to the arena. They stare at each other and the Organizer looks between the two of them._

Organizer: So, um, any opening words?

Emmie & Caleb: NO!

Organizer: Then, um, Henshin!

_Emmie pulls out the PoizDriver, a green and purple missile launcher with two Gaia Memory slots on the top. She quickly pulls out a purple and a green memory._

Memories: VIRUS! LAUNCH!

_Shotaro suddenly sits up in the stands, looking amazed, yet freaked out._

Shotaro: The Virus Memory… why does she have it?

_She places the Memories in the slots and points the gun upwards._

Emmie: Henshin.

PoizDriver: VIRUS! LAUNCH!

_She pulls the trigger, launching a purple/green missile skywards. It explodes 20 feet in the air, raining energy in the aforementioned colors down on herself. It forms armor with a curved line running through the middle vertically. The purple side has green details, and vice-versa with the other side._

Poiz: Boku mune fikkusu goshujin kizu, datte sore mune kakaku maro goshujin jinsei!

Stewie: That means "I'll fix your wound, but it'll cost you your life!"

Grace: Ah.

_Caleb pulls out The Epic NO, a double-barreled shotgun with Gaia Memory slots on the tops of the barrels. He pulls two Gaia Memories from pockets in his leather jacket. He insert them in the slots and points it to the sky._

Caleb: Henshin.

_He pulls the trigger and a brown beam and a neon green beam._

Epic NO: Stone! Shot!

_A spiral of the two aforementioned colors surrounds him, creating armor. He steps forward, dressed in brown and neon green armor, with the opposite side's color detailing the armor. i.e. The brown side has neon green armor._

Non: Watashi gozen zonbi… hia touhou aigou!

Zane: That means "I am zombie… hear me moan!"

_Poiz and Non circle around and stare each other down. Non suddenly pulls up the Epic NO!, and quickly fires a few stone bullets at Poiz. She dodges and launches a couple missiles, which have strange sickly auras. Non dodges quickly, but his left hand is hit with a missile, but it passes through him._

Non: The Hell?

_All of a sudden his hand starts sparking and glowing green. Non is, needless to say, freaked out. The sparking and glowing settles down and he gets right back into the battle._

_The shotgun-wielder launches several volleys of rock bullets, but his opponent dodges all of them. She suddenly unleashes a torrent of missiles, catching Non of guard. He dodges_

_all but two, which hit his left shin and right forearm. The two places spark and glow green. Caleb tries to lift up his gun, but his forearm is limp and he can't move his left hand. He tries to move but his left shin is like jelly._

Non: The Hell! What's going on!

Poiz: Fufufu… My Viral Missiles disrupt the nervous system of the area they hit. Oh yeah, they can also disrupt any technology. 

Non: What! So then…

_Non silently stares at his Driver and looks back towards his opponent._

Poiz: Correctamundo! I'll get rid of your Driver and you won't be able to Henshin! HAHAHA!

Non: No… Not if I can say anything about it… You'll be the one defeated.

Poiz: Seriously? You really are an idiot for thinking you could win! Just give up now.

Non: _(Slowly getting up while saying this.)_ NO! I… am a… zombie. Zombies have met death before. I never had that chance and I never will! I'll not be defeated, no matter the circumstances!

Poiz: You still believe you can win? Ha!

Non: Ha. I stopped believing in myself long ago.

Poiz: Then how are you still fighting!

Non: Because… While I don't believe in myself… others do. (_The faces of the people he mentions come up on the screen as he says their names) _Zane… Andrew… Stewie, Grace, Brooke, Nora, Sarah, Kat… Even you, Emmie.

Poiz: You idiot! I don't believe in you! I believe in myself! Nobody but me and Stewie!

Non: Emmie, we all believe in you… everyone I mentioned, especially Stewie. I believe in you. Now. _(His head shoots up and he looks Poiz right in the eyes) _Let's end this!

_He lifts up his right arm and the glowing comes back. He suddenly spins his arms in circles._

Non: (_Getting progressively louder) _!

_Suddenly, the glowing grows stronger, and then flies off his arm. He does the same with his left hand and left leg._

_In the stands, Stewie is amazed._

Stewie: This is it!

Kat: What is?

Stewie: My theory! I wrote an entire essay on it!

Kat: *blinks* What?

Stewie: When stuff spins, miracles happen!

_Poiz looks amazed, then laughs._

Poiz: You think getting rid of those effects'll be enough? Don't make me laugh!

_Non pulls out the Shot Memory and sticks it in the bottom of his Driver's handle. Meanwhile, Poiz pulls out the Launch Memory and sticks it in a slot towards the end of the barrel._

Epic NO!: Shot! Maximum Drive!

PoizDriver: Launch! Maximum Drive!

Non: Shot…

Poiz: Launch…

Non: Pillar!

_(At the same time)_ Poiz: Annihilation!

_Caleb puts the barrels of the gun to the ground and pulls the trigger. At the exact same instant, Poiz aims directly at the Epic NO! and pulls the trigger._

_All of a sudden, a thin pole made of stone shoots up and smashes Poiz in the head, while the missile passes through the Epic NO!_

_Poiz's head snaps back and Non's suit ripples. All of a sudden, dual explosions from their Drivers knock them out of their Rider states._

Organizer: It's a tie!

_He rushes over to the both of them and raises their arms towards the sky. They calmly lift their heads and look at the people who cheered for them… Their Nakama._

_-_-_x-_-_

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! This is only the first part of the movie, so the movie's probably not even a 20**__**th**__** finished! The thing with the rabbit at the start comes from me starting to write this on Easter. Yeah. But I have an excuse! My Laptop broke. But It was fixed, the file put on a flash drive, and placed in my new laptop. May the old one rest in peace.**_

_**When stuff spins, Miracles happen!**_

_**This has been Llama-san. Sayonara~!**_


	11. KR DCD G2 Movie 1 part 2

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER OR YUGIOH! IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**_

**KR x KR Gekijoban: Millennial Tournament 2013 (part 2)!**

-_-_x-_-

Organizer: Alright, onto the next match! It's between Kamen Rider Accel and Kamen Rider Duo!

_Ryu walks down from the stands to see his opponent already Transformed and waiting for him. He is a rider that looks like W, except gold and crimson. There is a halo floating over the gold half's shoulder. The belt buckle looks like a roman numeral two (II). _

Stewie: Wha! Emmie! Kat! That's the Rider from the park!

Kat: Oh my god you're right!

Emmie: What park?

_Stewie quickly reminds her of what happened. She nods her head and looks at him._

Emmie: So… he's evil?

Stewie: Apparently, yeah.

Organizer: Any opening words?

_The rider shakes his head, while Ryu walks up and takes the mic._

Ryu: I am Terui Ryu. Speed is my game, and you will not defeat me. I will break through every defense you have!

Organizer: Alright, Henshin!

_Ryu pulls out the AccelDriver and places it on his waist. He pulls out the Accel Memory and places it in the slot._

Ryu: Hen… Shin!

_He revs the handle, causing himself to be turned into Kamen Rider Accel._

Accel: "Saa, furikiru ze!"

Rider: I am Duo. Judgment awaits you.

_The two Riders rush at each other, Accel grappling while Duo shoots crimson energy from his left hand. The motorcycle-themed Rider can't even get close to his opponent, and backs away, towards the stands._

Accel: Oi, Philip.

Philip: Ah. Here.

_Philip tosses down a green Memory, which Accel catches._

Accel: Let's try something new.

_He removes the Accel Memory and replaces it with the green Memory. He then revs the handle of his belt._

AccelDriver: Cyclone!

Akiko: What! How did he…?

Philip: I gave it to him. We told the other we'd supply any memory they needed.

_Accel's armor starts glowing green while a whirlwind picks up around it. The chest armor turns into sleek yellow-green plates running down his torso. The helmet's "A" splits into two and goes to the sides, followed by growing two more tips, forming wings, along with turning yellow-green. The arms become much more sleek, with yellow-green turbines emerging from the forearms. The legs become much more sleek, with triangular plates sticking up from the backs of the shins. The armor on his back turns yellow-green, with two large, yellow-green triangles sticking straight back._

Accel: Now, to break through… the sky!

_Accel dashes forwards, wind from the turbines pushing him even faster than in Accel mode. He somehow manages to get up close to Duo and get some good hits in. Duo suddenly punches Accel in the face with crimson energy. He then casually pulls the sides of the belt out and removes the Hell Memory. He quickly replaces it with an orange one._

DuoDriver: Heaven! Beat!

_Duo's left half turns orange with yellow details. A guitar appears on his back. The rider quickly removes the guitar, revealing axe-like blades on the sides. He quickly dashes towards Accel and sends numerous axe-slashes at him. However, Accel's speed allows him to dodge the vast majority of them._

_Duo suddenly jumps back and places his fingers on the strings. He then starts playing an angelic riff, steadily growing louder. Accel puts his hands over where his ears are under his helmet and doubles over._

_In the stands, Stewie's eyes grow wide and turn completely blue, with a targeting reticule in the place of pupils. He scans over the battle and then goes back to normal. Zane stares at him strangely._

Zane: What did you just do?

Stewie: Scanned to see if there was anything going on with the music

Zane: Is there?

Stewie: Yup. The sound waves are engineered to put the opponent in a trancelike state, inflicting pain if it's resisted. And Accel is resisting like all get out.

_Suddenly, Accel pulls out a knife and stabs himself in the shin. Gasps go out around the arena. Stewie just smiles and nods thoughtfully._

Kat: What did he do that for!

Stewie: Simple. He stabbed himself to make it so he had something to focus on.

Emmie: Something to focus on? What's that supposed to mean?

Stewie: Originally, all he could focus on was the sound and resisting it. But if he focuses on something else - in this case, pain - he won't have to resist, and he won't be put in a trance. This way, by focusing on the pain, he'll be able to fight at his full potential.

Emmie: How do you know that much about, whatever that logic is?

Stewie: I took a Battle Tactics/Science class in high school.

Kat: Ah.

_Accel gets up and holds the knife in front of him. He then opens a slot in the base of the handle and pulls out a Memory. He quickly inserts the yellow-green object._

Jet Knife: Jet!

_Accel presses a button on the hand guard, and the Knife emits a sound._

Jet Knife: Stealth!

_Accel's suit suddenly shimmers, and is gone. Duo doesn't seem the least bit surprised, and just keeps playing his song. A short blade suddenly comes out and stabs Duo in the back, and is removed just as suddenly. Duo just sighs and plays a quick riff on his 'tar, while a green flash appears every once in a while._

_The blade appears again, but Duo's ready this time. He quickly swings his 'tar around and knocks the blade away. Accel appears right where the blade was coming from. He dashes over to his knife, dodging axe-swipes the whole time. He grabs the Jet Knife and presses a button on the hand guard._

Jet Knife: Supersonic!

_Accel dashes faster than the eye can see, bombarding Duo with slashes. Duo's response is to change his Heaven Memory to a cobalt one._

DuoDriver: Storm! Beat!

_His right half turns cobalt while he readies his guitar. He plays a few quiet notes, sending out an electric pulse around the strings. He then starts jamming, releasing tons of electricity from the guitar. Accel stops and realizes that he can't get close to his opponent, due to the shocking barrier. Accel then remembers something and smirks under his helmet. He quickly presses the third button on his blade._

Jet Knife: Fighter!

_Accel tosses the knife in the air and catches it. He chuckles to himself at this new power. The airplane-themed Rider then brings the blade to one side, and swings it, releasing a blade of energy directed towards Duo._

_The energy passes through the barrier and hits Duo in the shoulder. This stops his playing for a moment, and he is quite surprised. He scoffs and starts playing again, which causes Accel to laugh._

Accel: Hehehe. That barrier will do you no good! I'll attack again and again till you're worn out!

Duo: This is not meant to be a barrier this time.

_Duo suddenly charges forwards, strumming all the while. Accel sends energy-slash after energy-slash, but Duo dodges all of them. He suddenly does a back flip and swings his guitar like an axe. Part of the electric barrier surges through the blade and is launched at Accel. The electricity and Accel's energy meet in-between the two Riders, but the charged-up electricity breaks through the energy with ease. It lands a hit on Accel, hurting and stunning him in one blow. Duo unleashes multiple other charged slashes, hitting the plane-based Rider every time. Accel falls to his knees and gasps for air. Duo chuckles to himself._

Duo: Idiot. You won't make it to the next round like this. Give up. That is your only option.

Accel: No. *gasp* It's not. *gasp* I can win yet! I will make it through this fight. I will win as many fights as I possibly can. Nobody will get in my way. (_He gets up). _Now! Despair awaits you in the sky.

_He pulls the clutch on his belt and brings his left leg back._

AccelDriver: Cyclone! Maximum Drive!

_He pushes off of his feet and glides through the air. He grabs Duo, who had inadvertently used up his shield with his assault. He flies straight up and tosses his opponent into the air. Accel goes back a bit and pulls his arms back. When Duo is directly in front of Accel, he shoots at an angle, bringing his fists forwards._

Accel: Cyclone…

_Accel twin-punches Duo, sanding them both towards the ground. The plane-based Rider quickly grabs onto the armor of his opponent and activates his arm turbines, sending them towards the ground at an even faster rate._

Accel: Landing!

_Suddenly, Accel levels Duo out just before hitting the ground. He then lets go of the armor, causing his opponent to glide across the ground, straight into a wall._

_The organizer walks up and raises Accel's arm._

Organizer: The winner is… Kamen Rider Accel!

_Accel De-Henshins, and heads back into the stands. Duo, somehow still Henshin-ed, does the same._

_The Organizer grabs the mic and clears his throat._

Organizer: The next match is between… Kamen Rider Break and Kamen Rider Linez!

_Kat stands up and walks down, while a mysteriously familiar person does the same. They stand on opposite sides of the battlefield and Shotaro is amazed by what he sees._

Shotaro: He… He came back! He left due to the crime in the city; but he's come back to spread justice!

Caleb: Who?

Shotaro: The one man who loves this city more than I do.

_Kat walks up to the mic and takes a deep breath._

Kat: My name is Kat! I'm going to win every fight I come to. I will demolish everybody that stands in my way. "Of what?" you may ask. The love of my life! To quote Ino Yamanaka from a video game, "A young girl in love is a powerful thing!" I'll be proving this quote in all my fights! Thank you very much!

_The mysterious man walks up to the mic and grins._

?: My name is Kirihiko. I will stop at nothing to destroy the evildoers who make this city cry. For I was once one of them, but I have since learned the error of my ways. I faked my death and fled town, seeking out an expert in Gaia Memories. They created my Driver and Memories, providing me with a way to keep the city I love so much from crying. If you wish to make my city cry, you will feel my rage. I thank you for listening to me ramble.

Organizer: Alright you two, Henshin.

_Kat pulls out the BreakDriver, a dirk with an electric-green handle and silver hand guard. Its blade is half of the two aforementioned colors, with large screw-designs going along the center. She pulls out a similarly-shaded green Memory and places it in the hand guard near the sharp edge. She then places a silver Memory in the opposite side of the hand guard. Electricity streams from the blade, forming a large screw-like symbol in front of her._

Kat: Henshin.

_She puts the tip of her blade in the slot and turns the driver 180 degrees clockwise._

BreakDriver: Spark! Blade!

_Electric-green and silver lightning arcs through her body, forming a bodysuit of the aforementioned colors. Colors of the opposite sides form armor, with a black line going down the center._

Break: Ai shimasu no namae oite anata tsubushimasu ishi goshujin!

Stewie: "I will demolish you in the name of love."

_Kirihiko pulls out the LinezLoader, a large stone disk with a Gaia *Memory- s/lot on the top. He places it on his waist and a belt made of a somehow-flexible stone emerges. He pulls out a sky-blue Memory and puts it in the slot._

Kirihiko: Henshin.

_The front of the disk is twisted a bit, only for it to snap back in place._

LinezLoader: Hummingbird!

_Sky-blue lines etch themselves on his Driver, forming a hummingbird. The image is projected forwards, then creates many smaller versions of itself. They fly onto Kirihiko's body, forming tattoos on his clothing. The large symbol goes onto his chest. A black bodysuit forms with the tattoos staying on top of it. The areas with the symbols on them develop a stone armor that emerges to give the symbols t-here -+o+-+-+-w*n places; etched into the stone, yet glowing. Stone rectangles form on his back, surrounded by sky-blue energy._

Linez: My power comes from the earth itself.

_The female Rider dashes in with her dirk and swings at the other. He is hit in the arm and knocked back. He quickly puts his hands in front of him and stands his ground. His opponent comes at him with the blade again, but Linez ducks under the blade and delivers a kick to the small of her back. She falls forwards and then pushes off the ground. Break quickly dodges the attacks of her combatant, and stabs him in the palm of his left hand._

Linez: Gah!

_In retaliation, the male punches his opponent with the other hand and jumps away from her blade. He then places his bloody hand on the glowing symbol etched into his right arm. Suddenly, the symbol shines and his hand pulls out a glowing-bladed knife shaped like a feather. The symbol on the back of his hand shines and a bandage wraps around his fist, allowing him to successfully wield the dagger. The two charge, and blades meet over and over again. The two are at a stalemate, blade met in the center. All of a sudden, Linez punches Break in the lower stomach, sending her reeling backwards. She groans and starts breathing heavily._

Break: Huh… NO! Huh… No… Only… Stewie… is allowed to… touch me anywhere… **near** there! You… SICKO! I'll slaughter you!

_Break stands and grabs her dirk. She spins it so it's facing downwards, and dashes to Linez with twice the speed she had before. Blades meet, but Break cuts into Linez several times. By the time she pauses, his arms and legs are covered in blood._

Break: Grruuwwaaaaaaagggh!

_Suddenly, a small robot ape crashes into the arena. Break grabs it and flips it around into a screw shape, with a Gaia Memory sticking out the back of it. She quickly places it in her Driver. A steel-blue screw made out of melted steel forms in front of her. She thrusts her blade into its center and turns with all her might._

BreakDriver: Steel! Blade!

_Break's left side turns steel-blue, while both sides are covered in metal. The metal juts back and comes to points, as if it were metal spikes all over her suit. Her visor becomes considerably more pointed, and her armor becomes much more abundant. Her dirk's tip is split into three parts, while there are two points sticking backwards from the sides of the blade._

Break: Grrruwaaaaaaaaaggghhh!_Break dashes at Linez, not giving him a chance to recover. Her blade slashes through most of his body._

_Linez suddenly jumps in the air. The rectangles on his back stick out, and smaller rectangles come out. All the rectangles glow, and he flies through the air with the hummingbird wings._

_Break turns the screw part of her Memory a couple times, and it emits a sound._

Steel Memory: Flight Steel.

_Steel emerges from Break's back, and turns to the side to form wings. More metal emerges and forms a cylinder in the middle, which fire shoots out of._

_She shoots into the air and unleashes a flurry of cuts right at Linez. The hummingbird Rider is no match for the female's unleashed fury. The two land and Break's wings retract and disappear. Break then pushes the slot on the screw of the Memory inwards._

Steel Memory: Steel! Maximum Drive!

_Break's dirk's handle doubles in length, with a second, identical blade emerging from the other end. The dual-ended dirk is then spun in fast circles, being switched from hand to hand._

Break: Steel Spiral!

_Break jumps in the air and launches the weapon with it spinning at high speeds. The blades cut through Linez and cause his suit to malfunction, reverting him back to his human state. However, Break keeps rampaging and assaulting the walls of the arena. Everyone tries to get her to the calm down, but the security guards are knocked unconscious._

Stewie: *sigh* Alright. I'll be back.

_Stewie's soul suddenly leaves his body, and he enters the Gaia deviantArt. He runs in-between the pictures, and makes it to the Search Bar. He quickly inputs "Anime Convention." Photos of many Anime conventions appear, but he narrows his search with "Kat," and "Gaia."_

_Only a single picture remains. It is a collapsing Anime convention, with a single person in it. Stewie concentrates on his abilities and succeeds in bringing his synchronization with the Gaia deviantArt up to 175%. He quickly jumps to the photo and emerges inside it._

_Kat is sitting on the ground, staring to the sky while the place collapses around her. Stewie walks over and sits down._

Stewie: Hey. What are you looking at?

Kat: The impending doom. I don't think we'll be able to escape. My mind will be lost to the Steel Memory.

Stewie: Nope.

Kat: What do you mean? My mind is collapsing in on itself. There's no way we can survive.

Stewie: Yeah there is. We're partners, right?

Kat: So? Even with both of us, we can't keep the rest of my mind from collapsing. Most of it is already gone. Saving it is illogical.

Stewie: What's your point? We're the new Generation. G2! We kick logic out the door and go beyond the impossible! We've done it so many times before, so let's do it again!

_Kat smiles and looks to Stewie. He stands up and grabs her hand. Stewie pulls her up and keeps pulling, with her ending up behind him. The two turn around and lock hands, then engage in a passionate kiss._

_Before their kiss is broken, the con reconstructs itself, putting everything back in its place. The two separate, and everything finishes being put back together. The two quickly return to their bodies._

_Back in the arena, Break has stopped rampaging and turned back to Kat. The Steel Memory has disappeared, and Emmie is making out with Stewie in an attempt to make him wake up._

Stewie: *_muffled_* mmffhh! Rmmffllgghr!

Emmie: Thank GOD! You're OK! What happened?

Stewie: I went to the Gaia deviantArt. I then did some stuff that wound up saving Kat.

Emmie: Ohhhhhkaaaaaaaayyyy… Not gonna ask how **that** was accomplished.

_Kat returns to the stands and makes out with Stewie. Emmie is __**quite **__displeased._

Kat: Thanks for back there. And… I'm sorry.

Stewie: It's not your fault. You couldn't control the Steel Memory. Nobody can hope to control a Memory like that on the first try.

_Emmie proceeds to have a catfight with Kat. Much popcorn is consumed in that frame of time._

_The Organizer walks back up to the mic and grins._

Organizer: Yo! That was an interesting fight. Now let's hope the next one can compare! It's… Kamen Rider Zedez versus Kamen Rider Black Flame!

_Zane and a blonde teen wearing a green jacket descend from the stands._

Organizer: Any opening words?

_Zane steps up to the mic and smiles._

Zane: My name's Zane! Battle's my game! I'll defeat you, and all that get in my way! The way… to **GREATNESS!**

_His opponent steps up to the mic and starts making an annoying sound._

Opponent: Nyeh! I'm Jounichi Duel! Nyeh! You'll feel my Yakushima Fury! Nyeh! I'll take all the power I can get! Nyeh! I need to save my sister's eyesight! Nyeh! Yakushima Fury! Hahahahaha!

Organizer: Ummm. Ohhkaay. Anyways, Henshin!

_Zane pulls out the ZedezDriver and places it on his waist. A belt extends and he pulls out two Memories. He quickly places them in the Driver and pushes the three sections together._

Zane: Henshin!

ZedezDriver: Rocket! Spider!

_Webbing shoots around the Rider at high speeds, forming a cocoon. Fire streams out the back of the oval, burning it. In its place is Kamen Rider Zedez. He is dark grey on one side, yellow on the other. On his back are half a jetpack on one side; with 2 spider legs on the other. There is a spider on his shoulder._

Jounichi: Nyeh! Let's go!

_Jounichi pulls out a DuelDriver, a specific kind of Driver. He pulls out the Black Flame Duel Gaia Memory and places it in the slot on the top._

Jounichi: Henshin!

_He pulls the top of the Driver upwards, causing cards to come out and attach it to his wrist. More cards form in the space between the two parts. He draws a card from a special slot and swipes it through the part with the Gaia Memory._

DuelDriver: Scanning. Scanning. Scanning. Recognized.

_The DuelDriver suddenly changes from a circle to a black dragon's head. Black scales cover Jounichi's body, and wings are formed. His helmet has a pointed crest and red eyes. His hands and feet have dark claws. A plume of black fire erupts._

DuelDriver - Black Flame: Red Eyes Black Dragon.

_Kamen Rider Black Flame quickly presses a button on his Driver. Five cards shoot from the deck in the dragon's head, grow huge, and surround him._

Black Flame: Yakushima FURY!

_Zedez rushes Black Flame, who stays where he is. He suddenly grabs one of the cards and swipes it through the Driver's left eye._

DuelDriver - Black Flame: Scanning. Recognized. Weaponized: Flame Swordsman.

_A red-bladed sword with flames coming off of it appears in Black Flame's hand. He assumes a fighting stance and charges._

_Zedez takes the spider off his shoulder and detaches two legs, revealing dark-grey daggers. He dashes towards his opponent, and his left-hand dagger meets the flaming sword._

_Zedez smirks under his helmet and presses a button on the right-hand dagger, followed by throwing it in the air._

Zedez: Rocket Stabber!

_The end of the dagger's handle opens up and flames shoot out. The small blade launches itself at the annoying Rider's hand. The dagger stabs into Black Flame's hand, making him drop the sword._

Black Flame: Nyeh! Ow! That hurt! Nyeh! You'll feel my Yakushi- wha?

_Zedez had picked up the flaming sword, and whacked Black Flame in the head with the blunt side. He was now sighing with boredom._

Zedez: You talk **so** too much. Now, let's do this little trick I learned.

_Zedez takes the sword and puts it's hand guard against his right palm._

ZedezDriver: Item Conversion - Flame Swordsman's Sword's hilt - Rocket Memory Takeover. In progress…

_The hilt turns dark-grey with jet engines on the hand guard and end of the handle. The blade stays aflame._

ZedezDriver: Complete. Flame Swordsman's Sword's hilt is now Rocket Flame Swordsman's Sword's Hilt.

Black Flame: Nyeh! What didja do that for?

Zedez: To disarm you and make this weapon my own. What else? Now, it's time to…

_As the following is said, the camera angle switches every split-second, showing every angle of the battle._

Zedez: D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DUEL, ya annoying F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-FOOL!

_Zedez spins the sword so it points backwards. He twitches his back and the rocket engine springs to life. He flies into the air and uses the sword to propel himself backwards. He does a 180 so he is propelled at his opponent._

Black Flame: Nyeh! I'm not finished! Let's go!

_Black Flame grabs one of the remaining four cards and swiped it through his Driver's right eye._

DuelDriver - Black Flame: Scanning. Recognized. Armorized: Baby Dragon.

_Yellowish-orangeish-tan armor forms on Black Flame's forearms, shins, and head. He also gets a white chest plate with thin black lines along it, as well as small yellowish-orangeish-tan wings. Small black horns grow from his helmet._

_Black Flame surrounds his right hand in black fire. The sword grows closer and closer…_

Zedez: You're finished!

_Black Flame suddenly jumps towards the sword, grabs it in his flaming hand, and throws Zedez off it. He has regained his weapon._

Black Flame: No. Shut up! I'm not finished. This battle is far from over! Now…Feel my Yaku-whaa!

_Zedez has the sword back in his hand. He stands up and chuckles._

Zedez: FYI, that's not your sword anymore. It has been adapted to the Rocket Memory, so only one in a rocket form can use it. You are **NO ROCKET, GOOD SIR!** You are nothing but the dog howling at the moon. You have no courage to jump up and steal it away. **PITIFUL.**

Black Flame: Ummm. What are you talking about?

Zedez: I looked you up. You want to surpass Kamen Rider Dark Magic. Yet, you don't even try to. Just a dog… howling at the moon.

Black Flame: I don't know how you know that, Nyeh, and I don't care. I just care about winning this tournament! And surpassing **him**. And saving my sister's eyesight. Nyeh!

Zedez: Doesn't matter. You'll still fall at my hand.

_The two assume battle stances and stare at each other, waiting for one to make their move. Black Flame smirks under his helmet and readies one of the three remaining cards._

DuelDriver - Black Flame: Scanning. Recognized. Weaponized: Axe Raider.

_A golden axe appears in Black Flame's hand. He spins it quickly and holds it with both hands. The dragon Rider quickly dashes to his opponent. The spider stands his ground and readies a handaxe and small mace, both with rockets on the end of the handle. The golden battleaxe clangs against the much smaller blue-bladed axe. Zedez struggles to keep the large blade away, then presses a button on the weapon. Jets stream out of the end of the handle, causing the weapons to be at an even match. Black Flame lets go with one hand and swipes the second to last card._

DuelDriver - Black Flame: Scanning. Recognized. Enhancized: Dragon Nails.

_Metal claws grow on Black Flame's hands and he grabs the axe and clenches it in his fists. He easily pushes the smaller blade back until the axe is pushed against Zedez' body._

Black Flame: It's over, Zedez. Nothing can save you.

Zedez: It looks like you forgot I had another weapon in my hands.

_Zedez smashes the small mace into his enemy's head, stunning him. He speedily beats Black Flame with the mace and cuts into him with the axe. Black Flame swings his axe upwards and cuts into the yellow half's hand forcing him to drop the mace. He catches the handle on the top of his foot and throws it through the air. The jetpack on Zedez' back fires up and he spirals through the air. He makes it over to the mace and grabs it. He lands and puts the two weapons in one hand. A button on the Driver is pressed and the two weapons pushed into the buckle. Suddenly, the two weapons combine._

_The handle is the same, though the pole coming from the handle is twice as long. There is a sphere on the end with spikes going around it from the top to the bottom. There is an axe blade coming from the side with spikes going from right next to the blade all the way around the sphere. There are spikes in the same pattern diagonally around. The spider jumps forwards and detaches two more legs and those two combine, to make it so Zedez dual-wields axe-maces. He spins the two around and ignites the rockets, pushing himself into the air while he smirks._

Zedez: I own you, b****.

_The gray-and-yellow warrior shoots at his enemy, swinging his weapons. He smashes the spiked balls into his opponent, knocking the dragon Rider backwards. The axe blades cut into Black Flame's yellow-orange-tan armor, shredding them. Blood drips through the armguards and shin guards, as well as the chest plate. Black Flame stumbles and falls over, but gets back up._

Black Flame: I… I can't lose… no way…

Zedez: Too bad. You already have.

_Zedez switches the combined weapons back into the normal, un-combined, forms. The axes and maces reattach as legs to the small robotic spider. He removes the Spider Memory and places it in the spider itself._

Spider: Spider! Maximum Drive!

Zedez: Spider Missile Massacre.

_The spider shoots in the air and the legs detach and float in a line. Zedez points to the first two._

Zedez: The first two strikes, the missiles that cut. Go, knives.

_The dagger legs shoot around the arena and finish by cutting through some of Black Flame's armor. Zedez points to the next two legs._

Zedez: The second two strikes, the missiles that pierce. Go, arrows.

_The arrow legs shoot behind Black Flame and stab into his back. Zedez points to the next two legs._

Zedez: The third two strikes, the missiles that strike. Go, maces.

_The mace legs shoot straight towards Black Flame and smash into his head. Zedez points to the last two legs._

Zedez: The final two strikes, the missiles that chop. Go, axes.

_The axe legs shoot into the sky and fall straight down, embedding themselves into Black Flame's shoulders._

Zedez: You have been massacred. Good day.

_Zedez turns around and De-Henshins, Black Flame's suit exploding him out of his transformation. Zane walks over to Jounichi and pulls him up._

Zane: It's cool, right? Didn't mean to be such a d*****.

Jounichi: Nyeh… It's cool. You'll face true Yakushima Fury when we meet again. And we **will** meet again. I swear it!

Zane: Wouldn't have it any other way.

_The Organizer walks over to Zane and raises his hand in the air._

Organizer: The winner is… Kamen Rider Zedez!

_Zane and Jounichi walk back to their seats. Caleb congratulates him and Andrew does a spazzy dance and hugs Zane._

Stewie: Heh. Come on! Group hug!

_Stewie runs in and hugs Zane, while pulling Caleb to Zane and forcing him to engage in the hug. Emmie and Kat hug Stewie, while the girls hug Stewie's lovers._

Stewie: Sho! Phil! Ryu! Akiko! Get in here.

_The two in one Rider, speeding Rider, and as-of-yet unknown Rider hug the group. Sho is hugging Kat, who kicks him repeatedly, forcing him to switch Andrew. Philip hugs Caleb, making him __**very**__ uncomfortable. Zane pulls Ryu into the center, and Akiko follows him._

-_-_x-_-

To be continued…

-_-_x-_-

_**A/N: Hey guys, here we go with a new chapter! And a little hint of some things to come: Yaoi and Yuri! That is all.**_

**This has been a Llama Production.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
